


Yet Another Superflash Story

by ThomasMarieAmell



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Protective Kara Danvers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:29:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22031827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThomasMarieAmell/pseuds/ThomasMarieAmell
Summary: What if Kara's family survived the explosion? What if a young man discovers that alien exists? What will happen?
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Barry Allen/Kara Danvers, Cisco Ramon/Cindy Reynolds, Henry Allen/Tina McGee, Karen Starr/ Earth-2 Barry Allen, Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, Ronnie Raymond/Caitlin Snow
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the sucky title but I hope that you will enjoy this story. Anyways, see ya...

_**Krypton…** _

_"The planet is unstable, we need to get off NOW!"_ Jor-El said to his brother as they prepared the Kryptonian scout ship for take off.

Zor-El walked over to his brother and patted his shoulder, _"Get our family and other Kryptonians, we need to get out of this planet before it blows up."_

Jor-El nodded his head as he aided his pregnant wife, Lara and Zor-El's family, Alura and Kara to the ship. He also helped other Kryptonians to board the ship.

 _"Where are we going, Zor?"_ Alura asked her husband, _"Krypton is might as well be dead and Daxam will never accept us, where will we go then?"_

_"A planet that has the same qualities that Krypton has with some few changes but we can live there, plus the planet's yellow sun will give us abilities, abilities that I can use to protect our family, especially Kara."_

_"What is it called?_ " Kara asked in wonder.

 _"Earth."_ Zor replied to his daughter with a smile.

_**Earth…** _

"Are you afraid of the dark?" Barry asked his mother as she tucked him in.

"No, are you?" Nora asked her son.

"Yeah, I hate it."

"I think you're not afraid of the dark, Barry. I think you're afraid of being alone in the dark but you were never alone, Barry. Because we are always with you in here." Nora said while pointing towards his heart.

"Goodnight Mom," Barry said with a smile.

"Goodnight, my beautiful boy." Nora said before kissing his forehead, she got up and walked away but was stopped by a small voice calling out to her.

"Mom!"

"What is it, sweetie?" Nora asked.

"Can you turn off the light?" Barry asked his mother.

Nora smiled at her son, proud that he's fighting his fears and then flipped the light switch off.

_**Earth's Atmosphere…** _

_"We are closing in, Earth is now visible."_ Zor-El said to his brother.

 _"What if they don't accept us and make us leave, father?"_ Kara moved closer to the glass panel.

_"We'll just have to hope for the best, my beautiful girl."_

_"The people, they will need a leader, Zor."_ Alura told her husband.

 _"Jor is a better leader than me, he can lead us to our new future."_ Zor-El patted his brother at the shoulder.

 _"Thank you, Zor… but I want to be focused on my family, since little Kal here is meeting all of us soon."_ Jor-El massaged his wife's pregnant belly as he said this.

 _"Then I will be honored, I will lead us to a bright future, where no one can hurt any of you,"_ Zor-El crouched down to his daughter, _"Especially you, Kara. I will protect you from any harm."_

 _"Preparing for landing."_ Jor-El said with a smile.

_**Earth…** _

"Do you see this news, Nora?" Henry asked his wife as they watched the news, "Aliens are real and our government is currently talking with them."

"Barry would love to see that, he's a big nerd like his father." Nora hugged her husband.

"Look, they're currently negotiating. I wonder what they are talking about…" Henry trailed off as he continued to watch the news.

_**San Diego, California…** _

"We come in peace, our planet was destroyed and as an ambassador for the remaining Kryptonians, I speak for all of us that we mean no harm." Zor-El said to the president.

"How do you know how to speak our language?" The president asked the alien.

"I have been researching about this planet and taught myself it's language and culture, we mean you no harm. We just want to live in peace." Zor-El explained himself.

"We need to keep their existence under wraps Mr. President to ensure peace and order in the country, it can also work in their favor since they want to live peacefully." The president's adviser said.

"We can give you an island that the country owns, mark it off as a 'No Man's Land', you and your people can live there peacefully. Deal?" The president offered his hand.

"Deal, it was nice doing business with you." Zor-El shook the president's hand.

"Ms. Tessmacher, can you call the DEO and have them delete all of the evidence that the Kryptonians ever landed here and have them wipe the information to every citizen of the states." The president ordered.

"Yes, Mr. President." Tessmacher agreed.

"You should go before anyone could see you leave." The president said to the refugees.

"Thank you for accepting us." Zor-El said gratefully.

"Just don't make me regret this, okay?" the president replied.

Zor-El nodded his head then went back to their ship and prepared it for take-off.

Barry woke up in the middle of the night after some nightmare, he peeked out the window to watch the stars, it always calmed him down but suddenly…

"What the freak is that!?" Barry asked himself.

Barry saw a floating ship flying over his house, he just saw the impossible, he saw a spaceship!

Barry knew that no one would ever believe him so he kept this information to himself.

"I'll prove that you exist one day and I will find you myself." Barry promised to himself before going back to sleep.

_**15 years later…** _

"Do you have something for me, Cisco?" Barry asked his childhood best friend, he was the only one who believed him about aliens existing.

"Yeah, there's been sightings of a woman dressed in red and blue, around here." Cisco replied.

"Do you think that she's one of them?" Barry moved closer to Cisco.

"Maybe, but I've tracked her movements, she mostly travels between Metropolis and National City, but she sometimes goes to the North Pole, there's a key out there that only she can lift for some reason."

"Then what do you say about having a road trip?" Barry asked with a smirk.

"National City is on the way to Metropolis, so let's start there." Cisco replied.

"Come on, we're taking the Lambo." Barry said while packing up his things.

Cisco packed up his things as well and they got in the Lambo and drove off.

"What happens next? After we find her, I mean." Cisco asked.

"There's so many questions I want to ask, but nobody likes to be interrogated, so we need to tread lightly." Barry replied.

"I wonder if she's hot, is she dateable?" Cisco dreamily asked.

"I wonder if she has a sister who isn't gay." Barry commented.

"What's wrong with us?! Dreaming about dating an alien girl, that's not normal!" Barry jokingly asked.

"Yeah, hopefully Ridley Scott's idea of Aliens planting eggs inside of people isn't real." Cisco jokingly replied.

"Yeah, that's probably a huge turn-off." Barry replied with a laugh.

_**National City** _

Barry and Cisco arrived in National City and decided to visit Noonan's.

"I'm just saying, if we managed to find them, what will we do next? Work for them as slaves?" Cisco asked while entering the cafe.

"That's assuming aliens would want us to work for them, I mean have you seen the original Day the Earth Stood Still?" Barry asked.

"I'm very offended by that question, Barry." Cisco put a hand over his chest, "After years of friendship and you are asking me if I missed a classic Sci-Fi movie?"

"Just saying because most people like that stupid remake with Jaden Smith." Barry replied.

"Anyway, back to the topic. What's our next move? I mean we can prove that Kryptonians really exist."

"There has to be a connection between them and that flying woman." Barry said.

"Isn't she so cool?! I mean the blue top and red skirt really mix well together." A blonde girl with glasses suddenly said to them.

"Yeah," Barry agreed, "My name is Barry Allen."

"Kara Zor-Danvers." Kara greeted back.

"I'm Cisco Ramon." Cisco greeted her as well.

"You know what's funny, all of the witnesses said that they only saw a red and blue blur flying over them." Barry squinted his eyes at Kara.

"Yeah," Kara was about to say more when a news program came up showing a picture of the flying woman up close and with Catco naming Supergirl.

"I finally found you." Barry whispered shakily.

"W-what are you t-talking about?!" Kara squeaked out.

"I saw you that night, I was up late at night then I saw your ship. I saw that you exist." Barry whispered shakily as he stepped closer to her.

Kara slowly left Noonan's and motioned Barry to follow her.

"Where are you going? HEY! Come on, tell me!" Barry asked her while catching up to her.

Kara shushed him and said, "Follow me."

Kara led Barry to the DEO cave.

"Kara? Who is this? I told you that this cave is a secret, not a party where you can bring anyone who you want." Zor-El lectured her daughter.

"Dad," Kara began, "He knows about us. He figured it out on his own." she told her father.

"Hank? Can you please wipe his memories?" Zor-El asked.

"Wait, a minute. I mean you no harm." Barry replied frantically, "I just have so many questions."

"We'll ask first, how can you remember us?" Zor-El asked in concern.

"I was having a nightmare one night and I was looking at the stars, because it always calms me down and I saw your ship. That was 15 years ago." Barry replied.

"Why did you bring him here, Kara? We came here to live peacefully. I already permitted you to save them from the shadows, isn't that enough?" Zor-El moved between Kara and Barry.

"I-I didn't know what to do because he saw my face on the news and he put two and two together, Dad." Kara said.

"Now, can you please answer my question?" Barry asked the man.

"What is it?" Zor-El asked.

"What planet are you from? What happened? Why did you come here to Earth? Do you also have the ability to fly?" Barry asked frantically, pouring out all the questions that he has all these years.

"That's a lot of questions." Zor-El replied.

"This has always been my dream, nobody believed me when I was a kid, that's why I made it my mission to find you, to prove to everybody and to myself that I'm not crazy." Barry told them with a sad smile.

"Well... you're not crazy. But you can never tell anyone about this, because we made a deal with the United States government to keep this under wraps." Zor-El replied.

"You're telling me that I have spent my entire life searching for a dead end?" Barry asked.

"People can't handle the truth about aliens. A person is smart, but people are dumb, panicky, dangerous animals and you know it." Zor-El replied.

"Kara? Are you ready to meet the heir of the Daxamites?" Alura asked her daughter.

"What's his name?" Kara asked.

"Prince Mon-El of Daxam. Your marriage with him will end the war between us and make the Daxamites and Kryptonians stronger." Alura held her daughter's hand as they walked away.

"If you're going to wipe my memories, you going to have wipe out the last 15 years of it." Barry said to them.

"I can replace them with false memories, you won't even know the difference." Hank said to him with a smirk.

Barry nodded his head in understanding.

"Then do it, I'm not scared. I have a friend named Cisco, if anything happens to me, he will come for me." Barry stepped closer to Hank and stared directly at his eyes.

"Do we need to wipe his friend's memories as well?" Zor-El asked Hank.

"What do you want? You don't seem scared of me." Hank asked the young man.

"I just want my questions answered. I spent my whole life looking for the impossible, and now, I've found it. And I can't even tell anybody about it." Barry complained.

"Just go back to your city, kid. You will get to keep your memories and get a job." Zor-El advised.

Barry agreed and went back to Noonan's to find Cisco.

"Well, did you prove it? Is she the flying woman? Where did you go?" Cisco asked his best friend frantically.

"Let's go Cisco. I'll tell you in the car." Barry replied.

_**At the city limits…** _

"What are you gonna do now? I mean we spent 9 years searching for them, for you it's 15 years. What are we gonna do next?" Barry simply shrugged in response.

"I don't know what to do with my life now, Cisco. I spent half of my life searching for the impossible, never imagining that I would find it, only for them to say that I should let it go."

Cisco just nodded his head as he turned the radio on and was surprised to hear the news in National City…

 _"We are currently in Downtown, National City. National City's Maiden of Might is currently fighting a man that is emanating green lasers out of his chest, the green lasers seems to affect Supergirl as she looked like she is going to lose. If you are within the fifty block radius, you should go to the City Hall and wait there. Cat Grant out."_ The anchor said as Barry halted the car and drove back to National City in law-breaking speeds.

"What are you doing? Why are we going back?" Cisco asked, confused by the sudden change of plans.

"Kryptonite, it is the only thing that can hurt them. I studied it for fifteen years, we need to help Supergirl." Barry answered.

"How can we help her with a dark matter tracker, two geeks, who by the way, one of them completely lost his mind and a red Lamborghini?" Cisco asked as he ransacked all of the things that they can use to save her.

"Just trust me." Barry shifted the gear to its fastest, making it to Downtown in a few minutes.

Barry avoided all of the police checkpoints to arrive there much faster, they began to see figures, one is on the ground with a cape and a man with a glowing rock on his chest.

Barry pushed the car to its limits as he drove straight to the man, making him slide on the pavement. Barry reverse the car and stopped in front of Supergirl.

Barry got out of the car and told Cisco to take his seat, he then picked up the weak Supergirl and placed her on Cisco's former seat. He then gave Cisco the address of the DEO and told them to go.

"What about you?" Supergirl asked, weakly. She is still feeling the effects of Kryptonite.

"I'll buy you some time. GO!" Barry grabbed a wrench and told the Cisco to drive.

Cisco drove Supergirl and himself to the address, making Barry alone with the man.

"That was a heroic act there, boy. Heroic but stupid, you left yourself here to die and for what? An alien parasite?! They will invade us, you should help us achieve our goal." The man offered.

"Thanks for the offer but I'm fine with my life, anyways what do you say we play a little cat and mouse?" Barry smirked before he ran off into an alleyway, a plan already formed inside his head.

"You can't run from me, boy." The man jumped from rooftop to rooftop until he managed to catch up on Barry in an abandoned factory.

"I know, smart isn't it?" Barry's voice echoed inside the factory.

"You can't hide forever, come out now and I might spare your life." The man ordered.

"Well, you see… I didn't want to waste all of my energy running and hiding from you, so I led you here, where you stood exactly where I want you to be." Barry appeared behind the man with a remote in hand.

Barry pressed a button and molten silver started to fall into the man, the man tried to escape but to no avail.

"Nth metal, pretty much the strongest metal on Earth." Barry explained while the man is struggling to break free.

"Who are you?" The man asked in confusion.

"My name is Barry Allen, and I'm just an ordinary guy with an above ordinary intellect," Barry began,"But I believe that I was the one who is supposed to ask questions, who are you?"

"Metallo." Metallo answered simply.

"Who gave you Kryptonite? Where did you get it?" Metallo laughed in response.

"What's so funny?" Barry asked, irritated.

"You're not scary, I can stand here all day while you threaten me but you still won't scare me." Metallo snarled at Barry.

"Maybe he can't, but I can." A girl in her late twenties with a short red hair and a vest on said with a few soldiers behind her.

"And you are?" Barry asked.

"Agent Danvers, we work for the DEO. Supergirl is recovering thanks to your intervention and help, her father wants to meet you." Alex replied as she and the soldiers began to get Metallo out of the metal molding and lock him up.

_**DEO Cave…** _

As Barry walked inside the base, he was greeted by clapping agents and a few handshakes.

Supergirl was waiting on the other end of the cave, smiling at the man that saved her. She watched as he got embarrassed with all of the attention that he was getting.

"Supergirl, are you okay now?" Barry asked in concern.

"Yeah, thanks to you." Kara said with a smile.

"It's nothing, everyone would've done the same thing." Barry shrugged.

"Your friend, Cisco, told me that you were leaving the city but you immediately went back for me. Now I'm thinking about it, he said you broke some rules, I think I need to arrest you now, Barry." Kara teased.

Barry and Kara laughed then Zor-El and Alura came up to him and offered their hands.

"Thank you for rescuing our daughter, we can't ever repay you." Alura told the brunette boy.

"What if me and Cisco work here? I mean I have working and studying Kryptoniand and Kryptonite for 15 years of my life, Cisco can help you with the computer stuff, he is the best hacker that I know." Barry reasoned.

The Kryptonians all looked at Hank as the final decision was still his.

"Fine, Mr. Allen will work as a field agent and Mr. Ramon can work here," Hank moved closer to Barry and offered his hand. "Welcome to the DEO, Mr. Allen."

Barry shook it with a smile as the whole DEO started clapping for the new recruit. Barry finally feels he belongs, he proved to himself that Kryptonians exist and he loves his life.


	2. Dinner and Dates

_**DEO…** _

Barry is laying on the training carpet of the DEO, his body hurting from his latest beat up from Agent Danvers. He was being trained by the most exceptional agent agent in the DEO to be a field agent like her.

"Get up, Allen. We're not finished yet."

"Can we have at least a water break, we've been here since 6 AM." Barry complained as he stood up.

"Fine, be back here in five." Barry nodded his head then ran off to the refrigerator.

"You took quite a beating there, Barry." Kara said to him, trying to suppress a laugh. She watched Barry get repeatedly pinned down on the ground.

"Yeah, Kara?" Barry called out.

"Yeah?"

"Are you related to Agent Danvers? I mean you're a Danvers and she's a Danvers…" Barry trailed off.

"Yes, she's my foster sister. We work together pretty well." Kara commented with a smug look on her face.

"I'm sorry but who are the Daxamites? I accidentally heard that you are supposed to marry their heir to the throne" Kara raised her eyebrows at this.

"Daxamites are Krypton's sister planet inhabitants, they are ruled by a dictator, we were at war for centuries. Both want the other planet suffer, both want to end each other's race. My marriage with their heir will bring peace for both of our races, since I am the heir to the throne for the Kryptonians." Kara explained as Barry listened to every word she said.

"Don't you have anything to say on the matter? I mean you can't just marry someone you don't love, right?" Kara thought for a moment at Barry's words, he gave her a whole new perspective on her situation.

"I should go before your sister breaks my hand." Barry jokingly said before jogging off to the training room.

"I said five, not ten. If you are going to be field agent, you need to learn to follow orders." Alex lectured while walking around Barry.

"Are we going to do this or what?" Barry readied his fist and got into a fighting stance.

"Ready," Alex attacked him using only her fists but she still overpowers Barry and pinned him to the ground.

Meanwhile, Kara was laughing as she heard Barry's latest sarcastic comment on about getting beat up.

Zor-El approached his daughter and was confused on why she is laughing. He tapped on her shoulder, making her stop her laughing and turned around to see her father. Zor-El smiled as she turned around, glad that their daughter was happy.

"Why are you laughing? Is there something funny?" Zor-El asked his daughter.

"It's nothing, Dad. It's just the amusing sound of Barry commenting and complaining about his training with Alex, I think I'll talk to her about taking it easy on Barry." Kara babbled unknowingly, making her father look at her weirdly. She never acted this way before.

"It's part of the protocol, we can't just break the rules and get your sister in trouble for a new recruit." Zor-El told her.

"That recruit saved my life, even if he doesn't have any powers, even when you and Hank acted coldly against him, even when he could just leave the city and left me there to die in the hands of Metallo, he came back and saved me. Only a few people have the courage and the heart to do that." Kara argued to her father and tried to make him see her point.

"You can't let your crush to that boy cloud your judgement, especially when you are about to get married." Kara shook her head at her father as Zor-El walked away.

"He's not my crush." Kara muttered to herself.

"Who's not your crush? And what did you do to make Uncle Zor-El mad?" Kal or Clark asked him.

"Do you know Barry Allen? The new recruit who saved my life?" Clark nodded his head.

"Dad thinks that I developed a crush on him since I want to talk about Alex on making it easy on him on the training but I just really want to repay my debt, I owe him my life." Kara explained to her cousin.

"I think it's more than that. You like him." Clark teased her.

"No, I don't. And even if I did, it wouldn't matter since I'm still about to get married," Kara told him, somewhat sadly.

"Whatever you say so, anyways Aunt Alura wants to talk to you." Clark said to his cousin.

"Sure, see you later Kal." Kara walked away with a smile on her face.

"Kara, you should change out of that suit. We're going to be late." Alura frantically said to her daughter while searching for a dress.

"Late for what? I mean, where are we going?" Kara asked her frantic mother.

"We're having dinner with the Daxamites, they will pick us up in the DEO entrance." Kara nodded her head in understanding.

"Red or Blue?" Kara pointed at the red dress but her Mom gave her the blue dress.

"When in doubt, go with blue. Blue is your color." Alura answered.

Meanwhile in the DEO training room…

"Good work, Allen. See you tomorrow. You're dismissed." Alex complimented while cleaning up after their mess.

Barry nodded at Alex and said, "I know we're just co-workers and not friends but I need some advice, Alex."

Alex looked skeptical for a moment before saying, "What can I help you with?"

"I'm going on my first date, and I need some advice." Barry replied.

"Well, just be yourself. If she doesn't accept you for what you are then she's not the one." Alex said to him before walking out of the training room.

"Thank you for the advice," Barry called out after her.

"Now, I still need to take a shower. I smell." Barry muttered to himself while walking towards the locker room, his suit in hand.

Barry went into the men's locker room and began to shower.

At the same time, Kara walked inside the women's locker room and also took a shower, getting ready for the dinner.

Barry began to sing in the shower.

"I remember years ago, someone told me I should take caution when it comes to love, I did." Barry sang loudly that his voice is heard in the women's locker room.

Kara is wondering about who's the voice that is singing loudly, she just wants a peaceful shower before a depressing dinner with the Daxamites.

"And you were strong and I was not. My illusion, my mistake. I was careless, I forgot, I did." Barry continued to sing.

Kara is getting irritated by the man who is singing very loudly, she wants to scream at him but it's not right and not very lady-like.

"And now...When all is done, there is nothing to say. You have gone and so effortlessly. You have won, you can go ahead and tell them." Barry sang.

"Will you please tone it down?!" Kara finally yelled out.

"Sorry," Barry began, "I didn't know my voice carries that much." he replied.

Kara didn't reply anymore as she got out of the shower, she dried herself and then she began to put on her dress.

Barry got out of the shower and dried himself off as well. Then he put on his tuxedo. And walked out.

Kara walked out of the locker room, now wearing her dress when she saw him...

"Sorry about that," Barry replied, "I thought I was the only one in the locker rooms." he sheepishly said.

"It's fine, you just need to tone it do-" Kara was cut off by Alex walking towards them.

"So, your date was my sister?!" Alex asked the new recruit, incredulously.

"No, it was just a coincidence," Barry began, "My date is still waiting for me at Noonan's." he informed her.

"Well Kara, Mom is pretty angry. You took too long to change. I'll tell her that you're done, okay?" Kara nodded her head at this.

Barry nodded at Kara, and left to go find his date at Noonan's.

_**Noonan's Cafe…** _

"Fifteen minutes late, maybe I should go. He stood me up, of course." Felicity got up from her chair when a hurrying man entered the cafe.

"I'm sorry that I'm late but my boss needed me to stay behind to finish some work." Barry replied, "Also, I got held up in the locker room shower because some girl in the female locker room was complaining about my singing voice."

"Well, I don't know. You're late, maybe I should bail this date." Felicity teased him.

"And I suppose you've never been late before for anything in your life, like a doctor's appointment for example?" Barry asked teasingly.

"Actually, I am always on time. So, what do you want? I heard that there's pizza and the espresso here is to die for." Felicity told him.

"What kind of pizza, do you want? Plain cheese?" Barry asked her.

"I like Hawaiian, have you ever tried it? It's so good. I mean every pizza is good, maybe great but I really love Hawaiian pizza. Am I babbling? I'm babbling, aren't I?" Felicity rambled.

"You're cute when you babble," Barry flirted with her.

"Thanks," Felicity said with a blush.

"So, how do you take your espresso?" Barry asked.

"No milk, three sugars." Felicity replied.

Barry nodded his head at the waiter.

"What about you, sir? What's your order?" The waiter asked.

"I'll have what she's having," Barry said as he looked at Felicity.

Meanwhile, Kara is walking towards her angry mother, ready to face her wrath.

"Kara what took you so long!?" Alura asked with her hands on her hips.

"Sorry Mom, that won't happen again. When will the Daxamites pick us up?" Kara asked, looking around the DEO.

"Six minutes ago!" Alura told her daughter, exasperated.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Zor-El asked them.

Kara, Zor-El, Alura and Alex stood outside the DEO when in a flash, they were in a spaceship.

Kara braced herself for the worst date ever.

"Ah, the royal family of Krypton. How nice of you to come… six minutes late." Rhea, Queen of Daxamites, bitterly said to them.

"I apologize for that, our daughter has no sense of time," Alura said.

"Yes, we are very sorry. This will never happen again, right Kara?" Zor-El glared at his daughter.

Kara nodded her head in shame.

"Well, let's just forget that happened and plan the wedding." Lar-Gand, King of the Daxamites, graciously said to them.

"It is an honor to meet you, Princess of Krypton," Mon-El said, graciously and formally.

"And you must be Mon-El. I heard several stories about you." Kara faked a smile.

"And I've heard stories about you as well, about how you were saved by a human man." Mon-El replied.

"And what's wrong with that? Everyone can be a hero, you don't need to be alien or have powers to do that." Kara continued to fake a smile as she said this.

"Have you read about human history? Specifically what the Nazis did to the Jewish people in World War II, they're savages." Mon-El pointed out.

"People change, and not all of them are the same." Kara defended her people.

"What my daughter really means is that she really agrees with your opinion, right Kara?" Zor-El asked his daughter.

"Mister Zor-El, I think your daughter is being rather defensive right now, I don't know what she sees in the human race." Mon-El replied.

"Yes, we talked about that this morning. Don't worry, this will not delay the wedding, I promise." Zor-El said with a smile.

"What should I call you?" Mon-El asked, looking directly at Kara.

"Kara, Kara Danvers."

Mon-El nodded and said, "Unfortunately, I do not have a human name."

Kara let out a small smirk then said, "If you really hate humans, then why do you want a human name?"

"Well, I thought about getting a job somewhere and it's not like humans are ready to accept aliens so I would have to assimilate myself." Mon-El replied.

"You do you, I guess." Kara said, bored.

And the night continued like that for Kara Zor-El, she just remained quiet for the rest of the evening to not anger her parents anymore.

Meanwhile, Barry was walking Felicity home. He insisted that he will walk her home to make sure that she's safe.

"Here we are," Felicity said.

"Well, I had fun and I have to ask, do you see more dates in the future or not?" Barry cautiously asked.

"Well, that depends. Am I the only one you're interested in, right now?" Felicity asked teasingly.

"Y-yeah, of course." Barry answered as honestly as he could, but something felt a bit off when he said that.

"We should have a picnic sometime," Felicity said.

"Does that mean that you said 'yes' on going on more dates with me?" Barry asked with a smile.

"I'll go out with you again, but are you looking for a relationship, or do you just want to go on another date?" Felicity asked.

"I mean if you don't want a relationship, that's okay. I won't push you to do somethi-" Barry was cut off by Felicity silencing him with a kiss.

"Until next time," Felicity be said as she walked inside, swaying her ass as she did so.

Barry punched the air in happiness, he finally got himself a girlfriend who accepts him for what he is.

_**The next day…** _

Barry came to work at the DEO, looking like the cat who ate the canary.

"Did you just win in a lottery, because that's a smile you got there." Kara commented, offhandedly.

"I just-I just finally found a girl who actually accepts me for who I am," Barry replied vaguely.

"You mean, a nerd and a fifteen year stalker?" Kara jokingly teased him.

"How did your evening go?" Barry said, suddenly changing the topic.

"Nice topic change, but my evening didn't work out as well as yours. Me and my parents got into a fight, the Daxamites hating on the human race." Kara covered her face with her hands, tired and exasperated.

"Well, considering the amount of damage President Trump has caused this country, I don't blame them." Barry replied.

"I need a break, but I'm now late for work. See you later and Alex is searching for you. You might need to run away because she's pretty mad at you for being late, anyways bye Barry." Kara then flew away to her work.

Barry went to see Alex, ready to face the music.

"ALLEN! You're late! Don't complain to me about getting a water break for the next five hours, capiche?!"

Barry nodded his head and got back to his training.

Barry braced himself for five hours of excruciating pain. He hates and loves his life right now.


	3. Arguments and Sacrifice

_**Two months later - DEO…** _

"Can you believe it? STAR Labs are building a Particle Accelerator on Central City?!" Cisco geeked out while showing Barry a blog about it.

"This could change our understanding of physics, power or even medicines! When do you think they will finish it?" Barry asked his childhood friend.

"That's the thing! We were gone for months that they actually finished it!" Cisco explained.

"When will they open it? I mean this is pretty historical." Barry said as he read the article.

"Open what? What on Earth is pretty historical?" Kara asked as she walked towards them.

"The Particle Accelerator, It's opening in a few days." Cisco replied with a megawatt smile.

"What's a Particle Accelerator?" Kara asked them.

"Okay, imagine that this dot," Barry drew a dot on the glass wall, "Is everything the human race has ever learned until this very moment." Kara nodded her head as Barry continued, "This," Barry drew a larger circle around the dot, "Is everything that we can learn from the Particle Accelerator, it will literally change the way we think about everything."

Kara smiled at how happy and excited Barry is getting over a machine, she smiled at him while listening intently as he explained to her what the Particle Accelerator can do.

"That is an old machine, well from Kryptonian's perspective at least." Zor-El interjected.

"Kara, I-I thought that you don't know what it is?" Barry asked, confused.

"I may or may not have lied about that." Kara cautiously said to him.

"Why? Can't you just tell me the truth? I wouldn't have wasted my spit and my time explaining this stuff to you, I-I have better things to do." Barry walked away.

"What's wrong with him? I just lied about something small." Kara asked Cisco.

"Do you like being lied to?" Cisco asked a question with a question.

"No, I hate being lied to…" Kara trailed off, getting the idea now.

"Then there you go, you've answered your own question." Cisco replied.

"Agent Ramon, where is Agent Allen? I have a mission for the both of you." Hank asked as he walked towards them.

Barry walked back into the room when he heard his name being called.

"What is it, Director?" Barry asked with a salute.

"I need you and Agent Ramon to keep an eye out on STAR Labs, and Harrison Wells. You will both undercover as a mechanical engineer that will work on STAR Labs and a forensic scientist that is working for the CCPD, keep an eye out for anything weird or unusual," Hank began, "Here, take this," Hank gave them a watch, "Press the House of El symbol if you are both in trouble."

"Yes sir." Barry and Cisco said in unison.

"This mission requires the both of you to leave within this day, and we won't see each other for months. Good luck agents."

Barry and Cisco immediately left for Central City.

"How cool is this?! We went to National City, searching for aliens and are going back to Central City, we are now undercover agents!" Cisco whisper-yelled at him.

"Something tells me that this isn't just a wild goose chase, Cisco." Barry told his childhood best friend.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean if they have a reason to suspect Harrison Wells of something, we both should prepare for the worst." Barry replied.

"Yeah, you're right." Cisco sighed, "Anyways, did you talk to Felicity before we left and told her that we will be gone for months?"

"Y-yeah, I wasn't sure if I should've told her the truth about my job or not, so I told her it was an important business trip. She didn't believe me and said, 'maybe we should see other people.' "

"Man, I'm sorry about that. Well, home sweet home, I guess." Cisco said as the view of the skyscrapers of Central City appeared.

"Yeah, I guess she wasn't the one." Barry replied as he stared out at his city.

"Young love, never really lasts with youth, these days." An old looking man said to them.

"I'm sorry but who are you?" Barry asked as he eyed the man.

"I'm surprised you don't know me, you should really read some books. I'm Professor Martin Stein."

"Oh sorry, Professor. My job is very demanding and when I get home all I want to do is sleep." Barry replied.

"As I heard," Stein smiled at them, "Well, did you prove that aliens existed in National City?"

"Nope, another dead end unfortunately." Barry replied, though it was a lie.

"Ah, such a shame. I would like to see one myself." Stein looked forlorn at this.

"Supposedly there's one in Roswell, New Mexico." Barry replied, "If you believe in Area 51."

"You know rumors about that place? Maybe I'll research about them." Stein excitedly said.

"Well, it happened in the 1950's and that was a long time ago." Barry replied.

"What's with the briefcase, Professor?" Cisco asked, curious.

"I'm afraid that it's a classified matter. This is my stop, it was nice talking to you two." Stein walked away, briefcase in hand.

The two friends continued to talk until talk until they reached their stop. They got off the train and walked over to their apartment.

"Who paid for this huge apartment?" Barry asked in awe, the apartment was twice the size of his old one.

"DEO pays for everything that we will spend while in this mission, speaking of missions, I have an interview with Wells this afternoon. I have to get ready." Cisco said before walking towards the bathroom.

"I'll order us some pizza to eat!" Barry yelled as he called the pizzaria.

"Hi sir, what is your order?" The crew asked over the phone.

"A box of Pepperoni pizza, please." Barry answered.

"Just give us your address and we will deliver your pizza in a flash," The cashier said.

Barry gave their address and sat on the couch, waiting for their pizza to come.

There was a knock and Barry grabbed his wallet, he opened the door but did not look at who's standing there.

"Wait a minute," Barry pulled out ten dollars and then he finally saw her…

"What are you doing here? Didn't the director said none of us can meet each other? Just go back to National City and be with your fiance." Barry went to close the door but he was stopped…

"I-I just wanna say sorry for lying to you, I shouldn't have done it and for that I am truly sorry." Kara quickly said, stopping Barry from closing the door.

"I'm sorry for acting coldly against you afterwards, anyways you should go, we're on a mission." Barry closed the door completely.

Barry wished things could have been different between him and Kara. He wished Kara didn't have to marry the Prince of Daxam, but there was no point on, dwelling on his losses.

"Who was that?" Cisco asked, appearing from the bathroom.

"No one in particular, anyways your interview with Wells is in 30 minutes, you should go." Barry replied to him.

Meanwhile, Kara flew back to National City. She kept thinking about Barry's words.

_'Just go back to National City and be with your fiance.'_

_'Just go back to National City and be with your fiance.'_

_'Just go back to National City and be with your fiance.'_

There is something about those words that made her frown, she doesn't know why but there is something wrong with that sentence, for her at least.

She landed on the desert facility of the DEO and asked Hank and her father if there is anything she can do to help but they replied with "nothing as of now," Kara then walked towards her sister but saw that she was busy. Those thoughts plagued Kara's mind like a… well, plague, for the rest of the day.

 _'What have you done to me, Barry Allen?'_ Kara thought to herself.

Meanwhile, after pizza arrived and after paying it, Barry put them in the refrigerator and then went to the bathroom to take a shower. The shower gave him time to think about his relationship with Felicity and his falling friendship with Kara. He got out and got dressed to go to the CCPD, he was under the name of Bart Allen and he was a transfer from Keystone Police Department.

He took a cab and went directly to the precinct. He was greeted by a caucasian man with a thick beard.

"Welcome to Central City, Mr. Allen. We have a lot to discuss. Ah, where are my manners. I am Captain David Singh, I am the captain of this precinct and let me introduce you to somebody." Singh led him into a laboratory, "This is Dr. Caitlin Snow and you two will be working together." Singh introduced a woman, in her late twenties, an auburn hair, and in a lab gown.

"Nice to meet you, Caitlin. I'm Barry Allen."

"Likewise," Caitlin returned to her work.

"So, what's on the agenda for today?" Barry asked.

"There has been a homicide and I want you to go there, gather some evidence and give it to Dr. Snow." Captain Singh said in a professional manner.

Barry nodded and asked for the address and he went there, promptly.

"What do we got?" An african-american man asked a fellow police officer.

"Dead girl. She was raped and murdered." The officer said.

"Where's the new CSI? He should be collecting evidence now." The african-american man said.

Barry made it to the crime scene and immediately collected the evidence.

"Why are you late?" The officer asked

"I can't run very fast. I waddle like a slow-ass duck." Barry replied.

"What else do you think happened here?" The african-american man asked.

"Semen was found in the girl's body. We'll run it through our database, hopefully a match comes up." Barry said.

"I'm Detective Joe West and I'm handling this case, after you get the results give it to me, okay?"

"Yes, sir." Barry replied simply.

Meanwhile, Cisco is not-so-patiently waiting for his interview. Once his name was called, he immediately entered their target's office.

"Mr. Ramon, it's nice to see you." Harrison Wells said with a forced smile.

"Yes sir, it's nice to be back in my hometown." Cisco said, before shaking Harrison's hand.

"You're applying to be a mechanical engineer, why is that?" Wells asked while squinting his eyes.

"I've always liked tinkering with things. Taking them apart and figuring out how they work." Cisco explained honestly.

"Why STAR Labs? There are many competitors like Wayne Tech, Queen Consolidated, Mercury Labs, and Kord Industries just to name a few." Wells said this while reading Cisco's resume.

"I have a feeling that whatever you're planning on doing with the Particle Accelerator, you're going to change the world, and I want to be a part of it." Cisco explained.

"And now, why would you think that I will hire you?" Wells asked seriously.

"Well, sir. I think my resume speaks for itself. But the decision is totally up to you." Cisco replied.

"You will be working closely with Mr. Raymond and Mr. Rathaway. Welcome to STAR Labs, Mr. Ramon." Harrison stood up and offered his hand.

"Thank you, Dr. Wells." Cisco shook Wells' hand again and began to get to work.

Harrison Wells stood up and walked down the corridor but immediately stopped in the middle, he touched the wall and a futuristic door opened up.

Wells, went into the Time Vault with his wheelchair and looked at the futuristic article. It said, "The Flash Vanishes in Crisis, article written by Kara Danvers-Allen."

"Gideon? Can you bring up my log records?" Wells asked no one in particular.

"Of course Dr. Wells." A female electronic voice said as multiple log entries appeared.

The logs said, "Barry Allen just collected evidence from his first crime scene. It was from a rapist and a murderer."

"Gideon? Can you tell me how the hell Supergirl married The Flash in the future?!"

"Barry Allen makes peace between the Kryptonians and Daxamites, and Zor-El allows Kara Zor-El to marry whomever she wants and she chooses, Barry Allen for some reason." Gideon explained.

"How can I change the timeline? Bring it back to Iris West-Allen?" Wells asked, still furious.

"You have to find a way to sabotage their relationship." Gideon replied.

"Oh I will, see you soon Barry." Wells said with a sadistic grin, his eyes glowing red and his voice is distorted.

Unknown to him, Cisco saw him open up the door and enter it. Cisco pondered on what to do with the information and decided to keep it to himself first, he needs more evidence.

Cisco took a picture of the Futuristic News Article with his phone, though. For future reference.

One thought was running through Cisco's mind, _'Who the hell is The Flash and what is his connection to Barry?'_

_**A few days later…** _

"How can you get me inside the labs? How did you do it?" Barry asked his lifelong best friend as they waited for the Particle Accelerator to turn on.

"It didn't take much really, it was almost like Dr. Wells wanted you there." Cisco commented suspiciously.

"Huh, what did you learn about him in the past few days? Anything suspicious?" Barry looked around carefully, not wanting anyone to hear their conversation.

Cisco sent Barry a text message with a Photo Attachment that said in a text message, "Keep this to yourself for now, man. We need more evidence."

Barry opened the photo and saw a red suited man in the photo, Barry looked at Cisco like he was crazy but then… Cisco pointed at the date of the newspaper and the by-line of the article. The date said December 11, 2019, while the by-line said Kara Danvers-Allen, which surprised the CSI.

Barry gave Cisco a "Holy Shit!" look.

"This article seems to be from the future and that means…" Cisco trailed off, hoping Barry could get his point.

"Harrison Wells is also from the future," Barry completed as he realized something, Barry sent Cisco a text message that said, "That man looks like me,"

Cisco sent a reply that said, "What do you mean? The red suited guy? That's you?"

"Yeah, look at his face and then look at mine." Barry texted back.

Cisco did as he was told then sent a reply that said, "That actually makes sense, he was obsessed with you, that article and the future! He's trying to get back to the future."

Barry gave Cisco a "Are you kidding me?!" look and then said, "Talk out loud, they will suspect if we don't talk."

"I've never had ordaves before, that's an interesting choice of food." Cisco said in his normal-inside speaking voice.

"Hey, Wells is climbing up the stage. Let's go." Barry literally grabbed Cisco to listen to Wells' speech.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Wells began, "Tonight, the future begins. The work my team and I do here at STAR Labs, will bring about advancements in medicine, advancements in technology and trust me, that the future will be here faster than you think." Wells said to the audience.

"Can't he be anymore blunt? I mean it's like he is holding a sign that says, "I'm from the future and I'm suspicious." ." Cisco sarcastically commented.

"Yeah, I don't know if he even has a Plan B, if things go south really quickly." Barry said in his normal speaking voice.

"Speaking of things going south, he plans to sabotage your relationship with Kara." Cisco slowly said to him.

"I didn't even know she liked me, that way." Barry said.

"Maybe not now, but in the possible future, she will like you." Cisco replied casually.

"Hmm," Barry said in thought, "I can almost imagine it."

"Imagine what exactly? And don't tell me it's her… body, right?" Cisco cautiously asked.

"No, I can almost imagine her saying, "I love you," to me." Barry said with a grin.

"That's not in a few years, and the future is always in a constant state of flux, the future could still change."

"Yeah, you're right. I should just quit while I'm ahead." Barry said, sadly.

"I didn't say quit, I just want you to be ready and not get your hopes up." Cisco patted his best friend in the back.

Before Barry could reply any further, the police and the lab technicians came in, and told everyone to evacuate.

"Hey August, what is going on?" Barry asked his co-worker.

"There's something wrong with the Particle Accelerator, Barry. It's about to blow!" he exclaimed.

"Dr. Wells told Ronnie to go down there! I have to help him!" Cisco told his best friend.

"No! Go outside and call Supergirl! I will take care of Ronnie." Barry ordered as he ran towards the Particle Accelerator pipeline.

Barry helped Ronnie get out of the chamber, but before Barry could leave, the chamber shut its doors automatically leaving Barry stuck in there.

"Barry?! Barry, where are you?!" A familiar female voice called out.

"Supergirl, I have to open the top of this chamber so the radiation from the Particle Accelerator goes out into the sky!" Barry said, dramatically.

"But you could die in the process, even Kryptonians never tried that!" Kara yelled to him then used her heat vision to destroy the chamber but to no avail.

"We have no choice, either I die, or everybody else dies!" Barry said before opening the chamber, "I'm sorry. I guess that newspaper article from the future was wrong." Barry said vaguely.

"Wha-what do you mean? Barry? Barry?!" Kara called out.

"Look at the by-line." Barry said as he showed her the picture of the article that Cisco sent him.

"Kara Danvers-Allen? What does this mean? Barry? Are you still there?" Kara got no response, "Barry?!"

Immediately the article changed before her eyes and it said, "The Flash is Barry Allen and he died saving the world."

Kara was given hope that Barry is still alive now, she repeatedly punched the chamber but not even a dent was seen.

"Goodbye, Kara." Barry said.

There was a thunderstorm and lightning entered the top part of the chamber, striking Barry in the process. Barry laid there, seemingly dead. As radiation from the Particle Accelerator shot up towards the sky…

Stein was outside the building, running away from it when suddenly he was blasted into a wall and inside an unfamiliar body.

Dinah Drake just saw her partner and boyfriend die in front of her, she screamed and screamed until the culprits are blown back by her cry.

Kara finally got the chamber open and Barry was lying there lifeless. Seemingly dead.

"Barry! Barry, wake up!" Kara shook his body.

Suddenly Kara heard the faint sound of Barry's heartbeat. It was moving very fast…

Kara immediately took him to a hospital, where they can treat his wounds.

"H-he looks dead, call an undertaker!" The doctor said.

"No! There's a heartbeat! I can hear it." Kara tried to convince the doctors.

The doctor hooked up Barry to an EKG machine and it flatlined…

"We're very sorry, Supergirl." The doctor said.

"N-no!" Supergirl began to cry.

"I can save him, but you need to trust me." A man in a wheelchair said to Kara.

Kara nodded.

"My name is Harrison Wells, I need a parent's notice to move him to my lab." Wells informed her.

"Barry!" Nora ran to her son, "H-how could you let this happen!? You're supposed to be a hero, you're supposed to save people!" Nora blamed Supergirl.

"I-I'm not a hero, he is. He saved me from dying, he saved a STAR Labs worker from dying. He's a hero that I will never be." Kara admitted.

"Oh, my beautiful boy is deformed, now." Nora said as she began to cry.

Then, something miraculous happened… Barry's deformed body started healing slowly but he still didn't wake up.

Barry did say something in his coma though, "Mom, I'm sorry... I'm not going to make it."

Barry's heart rate began to slow down to a crawl, and the EKG monitor, barely registered a heartbeat.

"His heart's too fast for the EKGs', we need to move him to my lab now." Wells said.

"What paperwork do I need to sign?" Nora asked wiping away her tears.

"Don't worry, Nora. I will take care of that." Harrison said with a grin that made Kara uneasy.

Barry's unconscious form was taken to STAR Labs where Caitlin was monitoring his vitals.

Meanwhile, Kara flew back to National City, crying her eyes out. There's a possibility that the future where they are married may not come true now and that's because she was too slow to save him.

Caitlin was monitoring Barry's vitals when Cisco came in…

"H-how is he doing?" Cisco asked, his eyes red from all the crying.

"He's going to be out for a while. No telling how long. But I will take care of him, for as long as I can. He saved my fiance's life." Caitlin said with a grateful smile.

"Yeah, I don't get where he gets his courage. He runs, head first, into danger, not eventually thinking of his own safety. He's a hero." Cisco teared up again.

"He should've been a firefighter or a cop." Caitlin replied.

"He actually saved Supergirl's life once, I thought that he was losing his mind but no, he risked his life for a woman he didn't know. He made me drive her to a hospital while he bought us time." Cisco admitted.

"Cisco," Barry said from his deep coma, "Tell my parents that I love them."

"His mind somehow developed a hallucination or dream to keep his mind… sane. He's been saying goodbyes but mostly to someone named Kara." Caitlin explained.

"She was his crush, he never told her his feelings because she was in a pre-arranged marriage to somebody else." Cisco explained, sadly.

"I'll visit again tomorrow, thank you Caitlin." Cisco said before exiting the Cortex.


	4. Stronger Together

_**Kryptonian Island...** _

Kara was crying on her bed, she can't imagine a world without Barry Allen. She cried all day, not caring about eating or sleeping, which made her parents worried.

"Kara? You should eat. You haven't eaten for days." Alura told her daughter, they were the only ones in the room because Zor-El needs to attend a meeting.

"I'm not hungry." Kara replied while staring off into space.

"Can you tell me why have you been crying? Ever since you came from Central City, you have been miserable, why?" Alura asked her daughter.

"The first time I went there, I apologized to Barry for lying to him. We decided to forgive to forgive each other then I came back here," Kara wiped her tears away, "The second time though, the Particle Accelerator went off and Barry and Cisco needed my help. When I got there, I only saw Cisco, so I asked him where Barry is and told me that he is helping someone inside but he still hasn't come back yet. I went in and saw that he was trapped inside the pipeline of the accelerator, he said his goodbyes to me and showed me a newspaper article from the future."

"Where did he get the newspaper? What did the article say?" Alura curiously asked her daughter.

"It was about Barry disappearing in a crisis, in the future, he is a hero named The Flash. The article was written by me, Mom. The by-line said, 'Kara Danvers-Allen'. What if he never wakes up from his coma and that future doesn't happen? What if the future that I want doesn't happen because I failed him?" Kara broke down as she asked her mother.

"He is in a coma because he saved someone? That kid is a hero." Alura complimented.

"He is, he is the best human that I know. He never feared us nor judged us, instead he accepted us for what we are."

"What about the Daxamites? What about your marriage to Prince Mon-El?" Alura asked.

"I don't know," Kara replied honestly, "I don't know anymore, because when I finally found the man who accepts me, never judges my opinions, a man who makes me happy, I lost him in a blink of an eye."

"So, what's wrong with you? You have been acting strange lately." Zor-El asked, entering her room.

"Please tell him, I don't want to repeat it. It hurts too much." Kara pleaded to her mother.

Alura nodded and dragged Zor-El outside her room.

"So, did she tell you what's wrong?" Alura nodded her head.

"She misses Barry, apparently he's in a coma because of the Particle Accelerator explosion. He was supposed to be safe but he risked his life saving another person and he showed Kara something." Alura said to her husband.

"Showed her what?"

"He showed her a newspaper from the future where he is a hero called The Flash and it was written by our daughter, she marries Barry in the future but now Kara is afraid that the future that was shown to her won't come true now." Alura explained.

"I should've known that it was more than a crush." Zor-El muttered.

_**STAR Labs...** _

Meanwhile, Cisco is still observing Wells and visiting Barry regularly. He made friends with Caitlin, she was apparently Barry's co-worker and lab partner.

Cisco got a call from an unknown number, he hesitantly answered the phone and was greeted by a familiar voice.

"Is Barry okay? I just heard the news over here at Star City. We didn't part on good terms and I just wanna check in on him." Felicity said over the phone.

"He's stable for now, only few seizures every once in a while but we still don't know when he will wake up." Cisco's voice was tired, he was spying on Wells and taking care of his best friend.

"Well, call me when he wakes up, okay?" Felicity asked.

"Sure," Cisco hanged up the call and then took a nap by Barry's bedside.

_**Nine Months Later…** _

Barry slowly woke up in STAR Labs. He slowly sat up and looked around the room. 'How did I get here?'

"Cisco? Kara?" Barry called out but nobody was answering.

Barry found his friend Cisco laying there on a bed next to his and he waited for either Cisco to wake up or for somebody to enter the cortex.

"You're awake! How are you feeling?" Caitlin checked his body for any after-effects.

"I'm feeling okay, but is everyone else alright? Did I save everybody?" Barry asked in concern.

"You saved the whole city from getting exposed to the unknown radiation that the Particle Accelerator released, you saved Ronnie but he has been missing ever since… a lot of people are." Caitlin sadly said to him.

Before Barry could say anything further, Nora, Henry and Kara showed up in the cortex…

Kara felt her knees began to feel weak, she never thought that he would wake up but here he is,smiling like an idiot.

"Mom, Dad, Kara... I'm glad your safe." Barry said to them with a smile.

"My beautiful boy, you scared us. The doctors said that you were dead, your heart kept stopping. You were deformed but you-you healed! Don't play hero again."

Before Barry could reply, Nora tripped over spilt apple juice, and Barry saw her falling slowly. Barry sped out and grabbed Nora before she could fall and hit her head.

"Thanks, Barry." Nora got out of her son's arms.

Nora and Henry looked between Kara and Barry as they looked into each other, not meeting each other's eyes but looking at each other.

"We'll give you some privacy." Henry said as he guided his wife outside the Cortex.

"You sure you don't want to wear a cape? You seem to be the hero type." Kara jokingly said, trying to break the tension.

"I don't know how I can be a hero, when my mom is fearing for my safety." Barry replied.

A deafening silence fell upon them until a loud groan from Cisco broke it.

"Kara? What are you doing here? Hey Barry." Cisco greeted casually until he realized who he greeted.

Barry went over to Cisco and gave his friend a hug.

"I'm sorry, I should be the one in the coma instead of you." Cisco teared up as he hugged his friend.

"It's okay, Cisco. I just don't know if I can keep being a hero, because of how worried my mother is." Barry replied.

"Yeah, we don't want that now, do we?" Cisco replied with a smile.

"Kara," Barry turned his attention to her, "Did you get married while I was away?" Barry asked suddenly.

"No, I-uh, I cancelled the wedding. Mon-El stayed here on Earth, in my apartment while he is still searching for a place to crash, but his parents left in anger." Kara explained.

"Oh, well...I guess you'll find the right person someday." Barry replied vaguely.

"Yeah, I just hope that he will accept me like you did, not fearing me for my powers." Kara sheepishly looked down.

Cisco called Felicity and she arrived 29 minutes later.

"Felicity? What are you doing here?" Barry asked his ex-girlfriend, "I thought you made it clear that you didn't want to see me again," he said bitterly.

"Who is she? You never mentioned her to me?" Kara asked while eyeing Felicity.

"My ex-girlfriend." Barry replied.

"Well, should I give you two some privacy?" Kara asked her crush.

"I'll talk to you later." Barry said to Kara.

"I can't. Winn, Alex, Mon-El and me are going to the bar in National City, I'm busy but I'll text you when I'm free, okay?" Barry nodded his head.

Kara flew back to National City and went back to her apartment, she was greeted by a shirtless Mon-El.

"Oh, sorry. I just got out of the shower." Mon-El replied.

"No…problem, I-I will be in my room if you need me." Kara stuttered as she tried to not look at his abs.

_**Meanwhile back at the Cortex…** _

"What do you want to talk about Felicity?" Barry asked as he waited for her to speak.

"I just want to check up on you," Felicity raised her hands in surrender.

"Yeah, well. I've never told you the truth about my job because I was sworn to secrecy." Barry replied, looking away.

"I understand, you don't need to tell me. I just came to check if you are okay. I should go now." Felicity turned to walk away.

"You can come in now, Cisco!" Barry called out as the said friend walked in.

"We have some tests we need to run on you eventually, Mr. Allen," Wells said showing up out of nowhere.

"Of course Dr. Wells, but I'm really hungry and I want to join the community now." Barry said while he stood up.

"Big Belly Burger?" Cisco asked.

"Sure, your treat?" Barry asked.

"Do you want to invite your parents too?" Cisco asked.

"Nah, I'll talk to them later. You can join us though, if you want." Barry said to Caitlin.

"I've never tried Big Belly Burger before, is it anything like McDonald's or Burger King?" Caitlin asked.

"You've never tried Big Belly Burger before? Yep, you're coming with us." Cisco grabbed Caitlin's arm as they went out for brunch.

Few hours later...

"That was different from a Whopper or a Big Mac." Caitlin commented.

"It's really good, right? I mean I'm still hungry after all of my burgers." Barry commented, offhandedly.

"That's your fifth burger! How are you not full yet?!" Cisco asked incredulously.

"This might be a side-effect of Barry being struck by lightning and hit with unknown radiation," Caitlin said in thought.

"Well, I'm lucky that my job pays really well." Barry said with a grin.

"Ugh, I can't even touch my dessert," Caitlin said motioning towards her apple pie.

"Why? What's wrong?" Cisco asked his friend.

"Too full," Caitlin replied.

"Then let me," Barry grabbed Caitlin's dessert, "Finished it for you."

"H-how was it?" Caitlin asked astonished by Barry's appetite.

"Man, I'm full now. It only took five burgers and an apple pie." Barry commented sarcastically.

"You're probably going to gain weight, now." A blonde passerby girl interjected.

"Um, who are you?" Barry asked the blonde girl.

"Sorry, my name's Patty Spivot, I work with Detective West now since Eddie Thawne requested a transfer to Metropolis." she said.

"I work for the CCPD too, I'm actually a forensic scientist there. Caitlin also works there." Barry mentioned with a smile.

"Oh, what a coincidence. I'm actually trying to make friends here since everyone I know is back in Midway City." Patty replied.

"Well, you can join us and we can be your friends." Barry offered as Cisco raised his eyebrows at him.

"Thanks, this place is so different from Midway City." Patty said as she sat down next to Barry.

"Yeah, why did you move here, exactly?" Cisco asked.

"Well, I always wanted to be a cop, and Metropolis has an alien in a red cape and Gotham has a man dressed up as a giant bat thrashing criminals in the dead of night." Patty replied.

Before Barry could reply, a shady man entered Big Belly Burger. He keeps his head low and he is visibly shaking.

"Sir, are you okay?" The cashier asked the strange man.

Clyde Mardon unleashed a tornado inside Big Belly Burger.

"Cisco! Get Patty and Caitlin out of here and call her! I will try to talk him down or buy you some time!" Barry yelled over the sound of loud tornado.

Patty pointed her gun at Mardon and yelled "FREEZE!"

Cisco grabbed Caitlin and Patty's arm and dragged them outside, he then called Supergirl for help as Barry tried to be the hero again.

"What do you want!?" Barry yelled over the tornado.

"Chaos! Money! The usual stuff!" Clyde smirked at Barry.

Before Mardon could throw Tornado Winds at Barry, Supergirl appeared, in front of Allen and she blew her freeze breath at Clyde.

"You really need to stop playing hero." Supergirl said to Barry, concern evident in her voice.

"You're worried about me dying?" Barry questioned.

"Of course, why wouldn't I? Your still my friend, you know." Supergirl said.

"What would you have me do? Run away like a coward?" Barry asked.

"Just be safe." Supergirl grabbed Clyde then flew away.

As Supergirl flew away, she couldn't help but hear the voice of a very concerned stranger. She never heard her before now...

"Are you okay? I mean of course you're not okay, you just stood up to a man with tornado powers. Are you hurt?" Patty asked frantically.

"I-I'm fine Patty. Supergirl saved me." Barry replied.

"The city is falling apart, there have been numerous sightings of people with extraordinary powers. The police can't take on these kind of criminals, we're powerless." Patty told him.

"What about Supergirl or that bat in Gotham? Don't they help here?" Barry asked.

"No, Supergirl protects Metropolis and National City while the bat dude only stays in Gotham. Central City needs a hero right about now." Cisco said to him.

"Patty, there's something I need to tell you. In private." Barry replied.

"Hey, is this about that… job? Because Hank will be so angry with you." Cisco asked his best friend.

"No, it's not. Trust me." Barry said to Cisco.

"What does that mean? Come on, tell us." Caitlin nodded in.

Barry led his friends back to his loft, and said, "I can see things slow down around me and I think I might have superspeed."

"The Flash! That actually makes sense now!" Cisco exclaimed excitedly before slapping his mouth, he already said too much information.

"The Particle Accelerator explosion, and that bolt of lightning has changed me, Patty." Barry said earnestly.

"Okay, but who or what is The Flash?" Patty asked.

"Can I trust you with this?" Barry asked hesitantly.

"I trust you, do you trust me?" Patty asked him.

Barry just showed Patty the picture of the newspaper article and it said "Barry Allen is The Flash and he died saving the world." Article written by Kara Danvers-Allen.

"Okay, when did you get this? I mean I saw the newspaper this week and this not the article on the front page." Patty asked in awe.

"I know I'm going to get in trouble for this, but I don't care. Central City needs my help." Barry said with determination, "Harrison Wells had it in a secret chamber."

"How do you know this? Are you a spy or something?" Caitlin asked.

"Yeah, we are." Cisco replied simply.

"Harrison Wells has been acting strange lately, you have to admit that." Barry replied.

"Yeah but what are we gonna do? We're just four normal civilians." Patty told him.

"Not anymore, I think it's time for The Flash to be born." Barry said with a smirk.

"Patty, I know all of this, seems scary to you, but somebody has to do something." Barry said earnestly.

"I know, just be careful." Patty said with an encouraging smile.

"If we're doing this, I have something back in my lab that might help." Cisco excitedly said.

Barry, Patty, Cisco and Caitlin entered the lab and saw a prototype Flash suit.

"Woah, when did you make this?" Barry asked while touching the fabric of the suit.

"A few weeks ago. I thought it could replace the turnouts that firefighters usually wear but they weren't interested." Cisco explained.

"Guys! I just got an alert that Clyde Mardon just escaped from custody." Caitlin said while typing in the computers.

"He probably go somewhere secluded." Barry said in thought.

"Supergirl is fighting him right now and she is losing. She needs your help." Cisco said while watching the footage.

Barry sped into the Flash suit and said, "Guide me to their location." Before speeding away.

_**6 minutes ago - National City…** _

"Supergirl! The DEO holds aliens not humans!" Hank lectured.

"But a normal prison cell won't hold him." Kara pointed out.

"Not when I see him grow horns or scales, if he looks like a human with human genetics. Norman prison." Hank firmly said.

Mardon suddenly made a blizzard appear inside the DEO building…

Supergirl tried to restrain him but was blown back by the two tornados instantly appearing inside the facility.

"YOU THINK AN ALIEN CAN STOP GOD!?" Clyde shouted.

"Why would God need to rob banks and restaurants?!" Supergirl mocked him.

"You're right, I have been thinking too small." Clyde created a giant tornado around him.

Clyde made an F5 Tornado tear through the roof of the DEO Desert Facility.

A newly transported Kryptonite was carried by the tornado and was thrown towards Supergirl, she began to feel weak and can't dodge the Kryptonite stash.

Barry immediately showed up dressed in his prototype Flash and said, "What do I do with this Kryptonite stash!? Where do I take it!?"

"Get… away…" Kara struggled to say as she struggled to breathe.

Barry flashed away back to STAR Labs and said to his team, "Here! Find a way to contain it and/or destroy it."

Barry ran back to DEO and confronted Mardon.

"Mardon! Stop this!"

"I didn't think there was anybody like me…" Clyde trailed off.

"I'm not like you!" Barry said to Mardon, "Guys! How can I stop him?" Barry asked but there was no reply, "What if I unravel it?" He suggested.

"How the hell are you going to do that!?" Patty and Caitlin said in unison.

"Run around it in the opposite direction, cut off its legs." Barry said while looking at the unconscious Supergirl.

"He's have to clock over 800 mph to do that." Cisco replied to Patty and Caitlin.

"Your body may not be able to handle those speeds, you'll die." Caitlin said to him, worried and concerned.

"I have to try." Barry replied before speeding around the tornado in the opposite direction, and eventually the tornado dissipated.

Supergirl woke up from all the commotion and saw a red suited man talking to Mardon.

"It's over Mardon!" Barry said.

His voice was familiar to Kara, she knows that voice very well.

"No, I will take you with me!" Clyde pointed a gun at Barry.

Barry did nothing because he knew that he could catch the bullet before it had reached him. Kara, however, immediately flew towards Mardon and tackled him. She's not going to let him get hurt ever again.

"Are you okay, Supergirl?" Barry asked, worried.

Supergirl whispered into Barry's ear, "What are you doing, Barry!?"

"You said it yourself, I need to stop playing hero, so I made it official. Plus, Central City needs my help. You're busy and I know it, but Central City needs a hero, a hope that we can stop all of these freaks." Barry explained himself to her.

Supergirl nodded and said, "The DEO won't take Mardon 'cause he is not an alien."

"Me and my team will take care of him. Can you do me a favor, Supergirl?" Barry asked.

"What is it...Flash?" Kara asked.

Barry chuckled and said, "Can you tell Hank and your father that I quit?"

"W-why? D-don't you like working for the DEO?" Kara stuttered, she doesn't want him to go.

"Oh, I like it fine, but your cities need your help and my city needs mine." Barry replied.

"But-but, you can just always run towards Central City when there's trouble. There's no need for you to quit." Kara shakily suggested, tears starting to form in her eyes.

Barry wiped the tears from Kara's eyes.

"What about National City? I also need help. What about me? I won't have anyone to talk to when my parents are being irrational. Please don't leave." Kara pleaded.

"What about Mon-El? He's there and I'm pretty sure that he likes you very much. What about Winn? From what I have heard, he seems like a nice guy. You have many friends Kara, not just me." Barry said with a smile but on the inside, he was breaking. It hurts for him to push Kara to Mon-El's arms.

"You don't need me," Barry replied before flashing away back to STAR Labs with Clyde Mardon. He put Mardon in the pipeline.

"Nice first battle for The Flash." Cisco raised his hands up for a high five but Barry didn't reciprocate.

"What's wrong? We won right?" Caitlin asked her friend, worried about him.

"Yeah, I-just, I have to quit my job to be The Flash. Kara probably hates me right now." Barry looked down while tears are forming on his eyes.

"I just-I want to do good, but unfortunately I had to break her heart in the process." Barry replied solemnly.

"Are you guys a thing? I mean you never mentioned any girlfriends." Caitlin asked her co-worker.

"Well, Felicity used to be my girlfriend, but that was before I went on a spying mission, Kara and I, we were never a thing, because she was in a pre-arranged marriage to Mon-El." Barry explained.

"So, you had the whole Romeo and Juliet thing going on? She likes you and you like her but her father doesn't approve and made her marry another guy?" Patty asked incredulously.

"Actually, she told me that she cancelled the wedding after I showed her the article from the future, and I was in a coma for 9 months." Barry replied.

"And now being heroes separated you. That's a shame." Cisco patted his friend at the back.

"I just hope that she can forgive me, someday…" Barry trailed off.

"She will, I promise." Cisco assured his best friend.

Before Barry could reply, the news came on TV with the report of a fire in a high-rise in downtown Central City…

"My night job beckons." Barry muttered before running towards the fire.

Barry evacuated everyone from the fire, and he let the Firefighters do their jobs.

_**National City…** _

Meanwhile, Kara slowly walked over to Hank, tears freely falling down her face. She is gathering up the courage to let Barry go.

"Hank," Kara began as she wiped away her tears, "Barry decided to quit his job, here."

"Why? I mean he-he's Alex's protege. He will replace her when she becomes the director of the DEO." Hank was taken aback by this because for the past few months, he had grown quite fond of the dorky agent.

"It's not my secret to tell but there's a connection between the speedster in Central City and Barry Allen." Kara explained, "That city needs him."

"He is the the red suited speedster. That's why I chose him to be the next, next director, he has the heart of a hero." Hank admitted.

"Barry believes that he can't turn his back against the people in Central City. They need his help. Harrison Wells put a lot of people in harm's way…" Kara admitted.

"How do you feel about this? I heard that he means a lot to you." Hank worried asked his pseudo-daughter.

"I-I wish our jobs didn't have to separate us, but I'm spread too thin as it is." Kara replied.

"What are you gonna do about it? You can't just leave Metropolis and National City unprotected." Hank asked.

"I have to let him go, but if he ever needs my help... I'll be there." Kara replied.

"No, what I mean is, what if one of you chooses to… see other people?" Hank asked cautiously.

"One of the last things that Barry said to me was, "You don't need me," and he suggested that I move on with Mon-El…" Kara trailed off, sadly.

"Well, I'll leave you to your thoughts. I have to find another qualified apprentice for Alex." Hank walked away to his office.

"Are you okay?" Mon-El asked her, coming out of nowhere.

"Oh, of course. Why wouldn't I?" Kara wiped stray tears from her face.

"Because you look like your cat just died?" Mon-El asked in question.

"What do you mean?"

"Look, I know you love Barry. I don't see why, because he chose work over you, but you've gotta move on with your life. Find someone else to be crazy about." Mon-El suggested.

"You don't get it. He didn't choose work over me, I understand his reasons. I mean he's a hero from the start, a man who doesn't care if he gets hurt or not. He saved me, in so many ways." Kara explained herself.

"You should find a replacement for Metropolis and National City, if he means that much to you. What about Kal-El?" Mon-El asked her.

"He's too young to be a hero, plus he's in school for most of the day." Kara massaged her temples.

"Well, I'm not doing anything." Mon-El suggested.

"What do you get out of this? There has to be a reason on why you are helping me." Kara squinted her eyes at him.

"I believe in love, and you love him, don't you?" Mon-El asked, "I mean, why else would you be so heart-broken?"

"I'm not… broken hearted. I'm just sad to see him go." Kara looked down.

"It's your choice." Mon-El began, "Do you choose National City and Metropolis, or Barry?"

"I don't know, It's too hard." Kara admitted.

"Well, I guess you'll just have to live with the thought of Barry finding another girl who accepts and loves him, as much as you do...I mean, you're not together. Barry isn't going to spend the rest of his life, pining away for you." Mon-El pointed out.

"No! He will not do that! But I can't just leave National City to you, you're untrained." Kara reasoned.

"Train me then, you have time." Mon-El said.

"But what if while I am training you, Barry moves on." Kara paced in front of Mon-El.

"You just said Barry wouldn't do that to you, so which is it?" Mon-El asked her.

"Let's do it." Kara said with determination.

And so for the next few months Kara and Mon-El trained together until Mon-El was ready to protect Metropolis.

"Are you sure about this? After this you can never back out." Kara cautiously asked her friend.

"I will protect Metropolis until my last breath." Mon-El promised.

"I trust you, don't disappoint me." Kara flew towards Central City.

"Good luck." Mon-El shouted after her, knowing that she would hear it.

_**Central City…** _

"Another save for The Flash!" Cisco hugged his best friend.

Before Barry could reply, he heard the sound of Kara entering the cortex…

"K-Kara? What are you doing here?" Barry asked, dumbfounded.

"I've trained Mon-El as my replacement. He's going to protect Metropolis now." Kara informed him.

"Why? I mean I know you love being Supergirl. Why would you give up a part of that?" Barry asked her.

"I want to help you save people here, Barry. I mean have you seen the size of this city? It's big enough for both of us." Kara commented.

"But why? I mean why come here?" Barry questioned, still confused.

"Barry, I haven't been able to stop thinking of you. Ever since you showed me that article from the future." Kara said, "And I still remember what happened when you fell into that coma, your mom blamed me for it. I'll never let anyone hurt you again." Kara promised.

"What about Mon-El?"

"I don't love Mon-El, I love you, Barry." Kara confessed.

"You-you do? I mean, I'm just a human with superspeed." Barry asked, taken aback.

"Mon-El told me that if I didn't act now, I would have to live with the thought of you finding somebody else who accepts and loves you as much as I do…" Kara trailed off, sadly.

"I-I love you too, Kara. It was really hard for me to quit and to push you to Mon-El's arms." Kara smiled.

Kara reached out to hug Barry but Barry pulled her into a kiss, a passionate and loving kiss.

Patty and Caitlin said, "Aww, that's so sweet!"

"Yeah, congratulations Mr. Allen and Ms. Danvers." Harrison said with a forced smile.

The sound of a Metahuman alert was heard on the monitor, somebody was robbing a bank in uptown Central City.

"Race you there, Girl of Steel?" Barry taunted to his… girlfriend?

"Oh, you're on, Scarlet Speedster." Kara teased back, grins on their faces.

And in a flash of light and a gust of wind, the two heroes were off to save the day.


	5. Nora's Murder

_**STAR Labs - Time Vault…** _

"Gideon, bring up my journal." Wells ordered as he stood inside the Time Vault.

"Here you go, Dr. Wells." Gideon brought up a list of entries.

"Make a new entry," Gideon created a new file as Wells narrated Barry's progress, "It has been 184 days since Barry Allen was struck by lightning, he is slowly but surely building up the necessary speed to travel through time. There is a difference in this timeline though, in the future, he is married to Kara Danvers, not to Iris West. Flashpoint is the only solution for this dilemma, I need The Flash to get me home."

Wells pulled out a golden ring with a reversed lightning engraved on the top of it.

"I will come for you Barry Allen, and I will go home." Wells said as his eyes began to turn bright red, his body began vibrating uncontrollably, and his voice is distorted.

_**CCPD…** _

Barry and Caitlin was drowned in paperwork when they heard a knock on the metal door of the crime lab.

"Kara? What are you doing here? Aren't we supposed to meet at…" Barry trailed off to look at his watch and saw that it was past lunch, "lunch, I'm really sorry Kara."

"It's fine," Kara walked towards him and gave him a peck on the lips, "So, let's eat lunch. Do you want some too, Caitlin? We have some extras." She offered to her friend.

"No, I will just ask Patty to have a late lunch with me. I don't want to interrupt your lunch date." Caitlin jokingly said while walking out of the lab.

"How was your day, Girl of Steel?" Barry asked his…girlfriend? They still haven't talked about it.

"Well, stopped a few robberies, got threatened and I beat them up and turn them over to the police. You know, the usual." Kara replied casually which made Barry laugh.

"How about you, Scarlet Speedster? How was your day?" Kara asked before taking a bite of her burger.

"Just about the same but an Iris West is writing stories about me, she even named me! She calls me "The Streak"." Barry bitterly said, which made Kara laugh in turn.

"What kind of name is "The Streak"?!" Kara asked incredulously through her laugh.

Barry took a bite of his burger as he watched how Kara laugh and snort. She brightens up the once dull room and makes everything better, she looks so innocent as she laughed about something funny for her. He just doesn't deserve her, she's too perfect for him.

"Cisco told me that Wells plans to sabotage our relationship. I don't know why it matters if I'm married to Iris West-Allen, in the future, though." Barry commented.

"Well, what are we going to do about it?" Kara curiously questioned, she doesn't want to lose Barry again.

"We have to beat Wells at his own game." Barry replied, vaguely.

"What do you mean? How are we going to do that?" Kara questioned her... boyfriend?

"He's letting me do as I please because he wants me to get fast enough so he can travel to the future, but there has to be a way to disrupt his plans," Barry said in thought.

"Maybe he doesn't expect you to know that, we can use that to our advantage but we can't fight him alone." Barry nodded his head in understanding.

"Do you think Harrison Wells is really just his disguise, and he's really somebody else if he is indeed from the future?" Kara asked.

"Maybe, we won't know until we find out." Barry said then finished eating his burger.

There was a knock on the metal door and they saw Captain Singh with a folder in hand.

"Captain! I-I was just having a late lunch with my… girlfriend, sir." Barry said to his boss, hoping that Kara didn't mind that he called her his girlfriend.

Kara was smiling like a cheshire cat when she heard Barry call her his girlfriend. She was internally squealing and jumping in joy.

"I'm sorry Barry," Signh began, "Your mother's dead." Singh showed Barry the picture of her corpse.

"C-captain, this-this is not real. This is not happening." Barry said, still in denial as tears wells up in his eyes.

"She was murdered by a ball of lightning, the security cameras in your parents house caught it on tape." Captain Singh explained.

"When did this happen?" Barry asked while looking down.

"About an hour and a half ago," Singh said, "The funny thing is when you freeze the footage, it's a man in a yellow suit."

"Captain, I have to go. Kara stay here, okay?" Barry said with determination and anger in his eyes.

Barry waited until he was far enough away from prying eyes and then he used his superspeed to go to STAR Labs.

Barry walked into the cortex and went to talk to Cisco. He made sure that Wells wasn't around first.

"Cisco, where's Wells?" Barry growled.

"At his mansion, what is this about?" Cisco asked incredulously.

"Cisco...My mother was murdered by a ball of lightning, and when you freeze the security tapes it's a man in a yellow suit." Barry replied.

"Do you think it's Wells? Do you think he's a speedster too?" Cisco asked his best friend.

"I know it's Wells. Tell me his address." Barry told his childhood best friend.

"Barry, if you do this then you need to find a way to make him talk." Cisco said.

"My friend can help you with that, he has a way with words… and arrows." Felicity showed up out of the blue.

"Where is your friend?" Barry asked while Cisco wrote down the address and handed it to Barry.

"It's more of a boyfriend but he doesn't trust anyone, very secretive. I mean Oliver is handsome but very broody. I can call him if you want." Felicity offered.

"Can you tell him that I need his help?" Barry asked.

"I was joking about calling him, he's actually behind you guys." Felicity said as she pointed behind Barry and Cisco.

Barry turned around and looked at a man in a green hood and said, "I don't who Wells really is but he made it personal."

"We can't defeat a speedster, we need a team."

Kara showed up in the cortex in her Supergirl getup.

"Barry! You need to stop! What if Wells isn't the one who murdered her?" Kara asked.

"Kara, you don't understand what I'm feeling right now, because you still have both of your parents." Barry explained.

"I do, my planet exploded before me. I was thirteen and everything that I once knew is gone." Kara explained her experiences.

"I-I j-just want the pain to go away," Barry admitted.

"The pain will never go away, but it does get easier to deal with when you are surrounded by the ones who love you." Kara cupped his cheeks.

Barry felt tears streaming down his face.

"Hey guys, sorry to ruin the moment but there is a bank robbery involving… boomerangs?" Cisco asked incredulously as the heroes raised their eyebrows at him.

Barry wiped away his tears and sped into his Flash suit and ran to the crime in progress.

"Give me all of your money or I will chop every bloody human here." An australian man with an accent said to the cashier.

Barry tried something new once he got there, he rotated his arms counterclockwise and threw tornado winds at that man.

The man dodged his attacks and said, "Digger Harkness, pleasure to see you."

"You're fast for someone who isn't a speedster." Barry commented.

"Ah, another talkative person. Are you sure we can't be friends?" Digger jokingly asked as he threw multiple boomerangs at Barry.

Barry ran around the space of the bank, giving Digger a moving target.

"You know what I like about boomerangs? They come back to haunt you." Digger threw a boomerang across the room.

Supergirl appeared out of nowhere and blew her superbreath on the boomerangs.

"What took you so long?" Barry complained.

When Barry took his eyes off Digger to complain, he threw another boomerang, quickly hitting Barry in the back of the head with it.

"Flash!" Supergirl yelled before flying over to him as they heard a motorcycle engine revving.

Digger grabbed a couple of stacks of hundred dollar bills before getting away but suddenly...

A grappling arrow was shot and Harkness was subdued into a wall.

"How is he? Any more injuries?" Oliver asked in his Arrow voice.

"Oww! Why do I feel like I got hit in the back of the head with something hard. I thought Boomerangs were made out of wood." Barry complained.

"He made it out of metal and don't you ever do that to me again, okay?" Kara put a hand over his legs and Barry frowned at that, "Why? What's wrong?"

"Kara… I can't feel my legs." Barry admitted.

Barry tried to stand up and he ended up toppling over onto Kara…

"You know that this is gonna be on the news tonight, right? And your father, mother and sister will kill me, right?" Barry asked his girlfriend.

"Yeah," Kara said with a giggle.

"We should head back to STAR Labs." Oliver suggested as he helped Barry to stand up.

"Yeah, I'm gonna fly Barry there, See ya." Kara grabbed Barry then flew towards STAR Labs.

"Need a lift?" Oliver asked Harkness, who was just watching them talk.

"Yeah mate," Digger agreed.

Oliver sighed then he reluctantly made Harkness ride his motorcycle with him.

_**STAR Labs…** _

"Well, what did I say Mr. Allen? You need restraint." Wells

"I doubt restraint made you the man you are today," Barry spat, barely containing his anger.

"And what's that?" Wells asked in a mocking tone.

'A murderer.'

"A brilliant man, a successful brilliant man." Barry hesitantly said, as he saw the others calm down, worried that Barry might blame Wells.

"I believe that we have a guest that I don't know," Wells said, gesturing over to Oliver.

"Oliver Queen," He offered his hand.

"Harrison Wells," Wells took the hand and shook it.

"Me and Felicity should probably go, we don't want to intrude." Oliver said with a tight smile.

"You can show yourself out, Mr. Queen." Oliver nodded his head as he and Felicity walked out of the labs.

"What happened? Why are you in a wheelchair?" Wells seriously asked the scarlet speedster.

"Harkness' boomerang initiated a domino effect on Barry's spine, he will be in a wheelchair for a couple of days." Caitlin diagnosed.

"You're not fast enough to catch a boomerang?! Your latest test says otherwise! What happened?! Ms. Danvers distracted you from doing your work?" Wells mocked, making Barry more angry.

"Don't blame her. This is not her fault, this is mine, okay? I wasn't paying any attention and Digger caught me off guard." Barry snapped at the limp scientist.

"Don't let it happen again," Wells said before wheeling out of the Cortex.

"At least Captain Boomerang won't be throwing anymore boomerangs for a long time." Cisco said with a grin.

"You gotta stop naming them like pets, Cisco." Caitlin chastised him.

"What?! Criminals need code names too." Cisco reasoned to the part-time physician.

Barry and Kara laughed at the friendly banter and Barry once again found himself staring at Kara as she giggled and snort, he can't imagine any other world where she doesn't exist.

"Wanna head home to my apartment for the day?" Kara asked him with a bright smile.

"Yeah, sure." Barry agreed as Kara picked him up and flew them over to National City.

**_National City…_ **

"You know we never talked about… us, since that day." Barry cautiously said.

"Yeah, so…" Kara trailed off.

"So…" Barry copied Kara's words.

"I want to do this in the right way and take my time," Barry began, "Kara Danvers, will you go out with me?"

Kara teared up and said, "Yes, I would love to go out with you."

The moment was ruined by a pissed Alex Danvers, Alura, and Zor-El.

"Hey Mom, Dad, Alex. Please come in." Kara sarcastically remarked.

"I'm sorry Kara, Alex insisted that we need to talk to you." Alura apologized.

"About what?" Kara asked, confused.

"About this," Alex pulled up an article about Flash and Supergirl as it showed a picture of Barry laying over Kara.

"What about it?" Barry asked.

"You are both dubbed as the power couple of National and Central City, I even called Cisco for confirmation and he confirmed that you two are dating. How come I don't know about this?" Alex asked incredulously.

"Well, I was going to tell you tomorrow but yeah, we are dating." Kara said with a smile.

"You're dating Kara, right?" Zor-El eyed Barry.

"She just confirmed it…sir." Barry nervously replied.

"Does he make you happy?" Zor-El asked his daughter with a deadpan face.

"Yeah, happier than when I was engaged to Mon-El." Kara admitted.

"If you hurt her, you will have to deal with an army of Kryptonians, the DEO, and a martian to deal with." Zor-El threatened the scarlet speedster, who just gulped in reply.

"Well, we better go before Alex and Zor threaten Barry more." Alura said with a smile as she dragged her husband and foster daughter out of the apartment.

"Well, at least we're alone now." Kara said with a sigh.

"Your family is really scary." Barry commented.

"Well, they're scary but I love them." Kara said with a small laugh.

"I wonder how long it will be before I am able to gain their trust. Because I thought it was already clear that I love you and I wouldn't do anything to hurt you, at least not intentionally." Barry mildly complained.

"They know that you love me, they're just messing with you to scare you." Kara snuggled with him.

Barry thought about complaining some more but decided against it, and just fell asleep. Mildly upset.

_**Under the bridge of Central City…** _

"Not Ronnie. Not Stein. Firestorm" a strange man muttered while walking.

"Hey, give me all of your money or you will never see the light of day." A mugger pointed a knife towards the strange man.

The man went up in flames as the mugger was burned to death and the strange man ran away.


	6. Henry and Morgan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is about Henry grieving over the death of Nora, it will all be in his perspective.

_**Central City…** _

"I have to go, Honey. Let's meet at lunch, okay?" Henry asked with a smile on his face.

"Where would you like to meet? Jitters?" Nora asked with a smile.

"Of course, when will we tell Barry that he will have a baby sister, anyway?"

"When do you think is the right time? Soon?" Nora asked.

"Let's tell him over dinner, I'm sure he has a lunch date with his girlfriend, Kara." Henry opened the door of their house, "I love you, Nora Allen."

"I love you, Henry Allen." Nora replied, "Have a good day at work, darling!"

"My day is already great." Henry replied before driving away.

That was the last time Henry saw Nora, alive…

"How are you taking this in, Henry?" Joe asked his friend in concern.

"It's-it's still hard to believe that they're gone…" Henry trailed off in thought.

"What do you mean 'they'?"

"Nora was p-pregnant w-with our second child. A baby girl…" Henry said sadly, "Where is Barry? I have to tell him that his mother is dead."

"Singh already said it to him, he stormed off the precinct when he heard the news." Joe patted his friend at the back.

Henry just nodded his head as he silently cried, she was it for him. The love of his life was killed, how can he even wrap his head around that.

"Any leads so far?" Henry asked suddenly.

"We only know that a man inside a red lightning killed her, the killer wrote, 'I'm coming for you, Flash' using Nora's blood." Henry cried heavily when he heard this.

"I-I need to pull myself to-together...Nora wouldn't want to see me like this," Henry said trying to put aside his grief.

"We are already searching and gathering every bit of evidence that the killer left. We are also working with the owner of Mercury Labs, Dr. Christina Mcgee, to figure out how to contain the killer." Joe gave Henry some hope.

"Ever since Harrison Wells let that Particle Accelerator go off, the freaks have been coming out of the woodwork," Henry commented, bitterly.

"At least, The Streak and his girlfriend are protecting this city. If they haven't shown up, this city will be worse than Gotham or Starling City." Joe commented.

"Yeah, the Gotham Bat sometimes makes things worse for Gotham, than he does to help, I hear." Henry replied.

"This just in, we are seeing a live footage of Central City's very own Scarlet Speedster fighting a man with boomerangs, reports are saying that The Streak is actually losing this battle." Iris West said from the television.

"Look who's on the tube," Henry commented.

"Yeah, she's been promoted. We are actually having dinner later, you and Barry can come along." Joe offered.

"I'll ask him if he's interested in joining us, but I'll be there." Henry said.

"Great," Joe said with a genuine smile, "Look, the other heroes arrived,"

"Are we seeing this right? There are currently two heroes and a vigilante in Central City. National City's Girl of Steel and Starling City's Emerald Archer came to the rescue for our city's hero, apprehending, the now identified, Digger Harkness." Iris said to the viewers.

The next thing they saw was The Streak trying to get up and then falling down on top of Supergirl.

"Oh, looks like The Streak and Supergirl are having some intimate time, they are currently chatting with each other. This is it for now, Iris West, reporting for News 52, where we report the truth and nothing but the truth."

"You saw the Streak get hit in the back of the head with a metal boomerang, right? And then he fell forward...That must mean, he doesn't have any feeling in his legs." Henry deduced.

"How would you say that? He's hit on the head, not on the spine."

"Joe does anything really surprise you anymore? I mean we live in a world with Metahumans and people that can fly, like Supergirl." Henry pointed out.

"Anyways, I still have work to do. See you at dinner, Henry." Joe walked away to his desk.

Henry decided to pay Barry a short visit, he decided to try Kara's apartment first…

Henry saw a thin, yet dangerous looking short-haired redhead girl, a man with grey hair and a woman, who was holding the man in the arms. Henry didn't mind them and continued to head to Kara's apartment but he saw that the three are also heading there.

The three strangers entered the apartment without knocking first, he decided to listen to their conversation.

"Hey Mom, Dad, Alex. Please come in." Kara's sarcastic remark was heard from the other side.

"I'm sorry Kara, Alex insisted that we need to talk to you." One of the women said.

"About what?"

"About this," A girl yelled, Henry assumed that it was Alex.

"What about it?" Barry's confused voice asked.

"You are both dubbed as the power couple of National and Central City, I even called Cisco for confirmation and he confirmed that you two are dating. How come I don't know about this?" Alex asked incredulously.

Henry was confused, 'Why would Central and National City would call Barry and Kara a power couple?' He thought.

Henry stepped away from the door, afraid that he might get caught eavesdropping. He pondered on the thought until the Kara's family left her apartment and he waited for a little while before knocking.

Henry knocked on Kara's door hard, but not too hard. He didn't knock like a police man.

"Who is it?" Barry's groggy voice asked.

"Barry, it's me. Your father." Henry replied.

The door opened up and Henry expected to see his son but Kara was the one who opened the door, he wondered why.

"Kara," Henry began, "I have to tell my son something, it's important." he said.

"You can come in, Barry can't stand right now." Kara mentioned.

Henry walked in and noticed Barry in a wheelchair, "Are you okay, son?" Henry asked in concern.

"Yeah, I just hit my head with a very hard object," Barry said, telling half of the truth.

"Well I-I was going tell you this at dinner but of course that was before your mother was killed…" Henry trailed off.

"What is it, Dad? You're scaring me." Barry shakily said as Kara rubbed his back.

"Your m-mother w-was p-pregnant. You were supposed to have a baby sister," Henry suddenly broke down crying, "A-and now, t-they're gone!"

Barry also broke down as Kara hugged him as support. "I will kill him for doing this, he will pay."

"N-Nora, I'm so-sorry. I-It should've been me!" Henry cried.

"No, Dad. Stop blaming yourself. It's the Man in Yellow's fault. I promise you that he will pay, he will pay for what he's done." Barry promised to his father.

"J-Joe invited us to go for dinner with him and his daughter, but I don't think I'm going…" Henry trailed off.

"You should go, I will just pay an old friend a visit." Barry said with a fake smile.

"In the middle of the night? Where will you go?"

"He usually likes to hang out at night." Barry replied.

"I'll be going then." Henry said as he left the apartment.

Henry went to Joe's place, he knocked on the door and he was welcomed by a smiling Iris.

"I'm sorry, Iris. Barry couldn't make it." Henry said with a frown.

"It's fine, I heard what happened. I'm sorry for your loss, when is the funeral?"

"It's next weekend." Henry replied.

"I made my famous Mac and Cheese for you, Henry. Come and sit down." Joe offered with a smile.

"I saw you on TV today, Iris." Henry said as an ice breaker.

"Oh, I was probably so bad, wasn't I? It's my first time." Iris admitted.

"I didn't hear any nervousness in your voice and I didn't see any in your body language, so that's a good thing." Henry replied.

"Thanks," Iris blushed at the comment, "So, why can't Barry come with you?"

"W-well, I just told him that he lost a baby sister as well as a mother and he took it pretty hard. We both broke down crying." Henry admitted.

"Nora was pregnant?! I'm so sorry." Iris rubbed Henry's back to comfort him.

"I-I b-blame myself. It should have been me who died." Henry said crying.

"Don't blame yourself, it's not your fault. We are currently finding ways to contact The Streak to see if he knows anything about the killer. I also invited Dr. Chritina Mcgee to let you two talk." Joe told his old friend.

Henry nodded and calmed himself, wiping away his tears.

There was a knock on the door and Henry volunteered to answer it. There stood Dr. Mcgee wearing formal clothes.

"You must be Dr. Henry Allen. I am Dr. Christina Mcgee." Dr. Mcgee offered her hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Dr. McGee," Henry replied while shaking her hand.

"Do I know you from somewhere? I feel like we've seen or known each other before." Tina said.

"Well, I'm sure you've read about me in the paper, about how many lives I've saved…" Henry trailed off.

"Yes, maybe that's it. I'm sorry about your wife by the way. I offer my extreme condolences."

"Thank you, you should come in. It's cold outside." Henry moved out of the way to let Tina in.

"I hope you eat Mac and Cheese, Dr. Mcgee." Joe said as he prepared the table.

"Please, call me Tina. No need to get formal outside of our jobs."

"Then call me Joe."

"Okay, why don't we sit down and enjoy the mac and cheese?" Iris asked, breaking the tension in the room.

"Joe, these metahumans must have been keeping you busy all day, huh?" Henry asked as he began to eat his Mac and Cheese.

"Yeah, every week there is a new meta coming out of the woodwork. Tina, where are you on making a cell for the speedster?" Joe asked as he also ate his Mac and Cheese.

"We're about halfway done with it, we probably would've been done with it today, if Singh gave us some over time but we'll get it done tomorrow." Tina commented.

"So, you can finally contain the killer? Can I report this? The public needs to know that the killer can now be apprehended." Iris said, interjecting herself into the conversation.

"Well, if the killer watches and/or reads the news, he'll know what we're doing pretty quickly," Joe said.

"I'm sorry, Dad. I'm still a beginner and keeps making mistakes left and right." Iris looked down in shame.

"Look, don't worry. This night is to celebrate your promotion, so no more talks about the case for tonight, okay?" Henry reassured her.

"Tina, I know that you and Nora were barely acquaintances before she died, but you're welcome to come to the funeral, next weekend." Henry offered.

"Thank you, but now I believe that we are celebrating a promotion of a junior reporter." Tina raised her glass of wine for a toast.

"To Iris, may you have a long and prosperous career as a reporter," Tina toasted.

"To Iris," All of their glasses clunk as it touched each other.

After the dinner, Tina and Henry went back to their respective houses. Henry arrived at the now empty, dark, and sad house.

_DING DONG!_

Henry opened the door and was surprised to see his son, standing outside the door with a red cage in hand.

"Dad, I don't want you to be alone in this house so I've got you this," Barry said as he opened the cage and a female lap dog came out of it.

"I thought that you were visiting a friend." Henry asked, still surprised and touched by the gesture.

"Yeah, I visited a friend in Starling City with Kara and I asked her what gift shall I give you to ease the pain and she recommended dogs or more specifically, puppies. I stopped by a pet shop on the way back to Central and brought her." Barry explained with a smile.

"What breed is she?" Henry asked curiously.

"She's a Pomeranian." Barry replied.

"I was thinking about naming her after your late Grandmother, 'Morgan,' " Henry said in thought.

"Well, I signed all of the papers needed and everything she needs is in this bag," Barry handed over a small duffel bag, "Also you probably didn't notice but… I can walk again!"

"That's great Barry. Anyway, Iris asked about you at dinner tonight, I told her that you were taking the loss pretty hard." Henry mentioned, sadly.

"Yeah, but at least I have Kara with me. Now, you have Morgan with you," Barry paused for a moment, "I just wanna say that even though I barely spend time with you anymore, I still love you and I'm sorry."

"I understand Barry. All kids have to grow up and leave the nest eventually. I just wish your mother had time to really get to know Kara before she passed…" Henry trailed off, sadly.

"Yeah, I have to go now, Dad but I'll be around. I have a lead on who is mom's killer." Barry said while walking away.

"Good luck," Henry called out after his son.

Henry picked up the cage and brought it in the house. He opened it up and Morgan came out of the cage.

"Hey there," Henry said as he rubbed the belly of the dog, making it wiggle its foot.

Henry suddenly said, "Are you hungry, girl?"

The dog perked up at this and suddenly licked Henry's face as he laughed, the first real laugh he made since Nora died. He will try to move on, because that's what Nora wants for him. He will always love her but he will try to move on and keep living his life, starting by taking care of Morgan.


	7. Friend Zoned

_**National City…** _

After Barry gave Henry his new dog, Morgan. And after Henry closed the door, Barry immediately ran back to Kara's apartment.

"How did it go?" Kara asked, walking towards him and giving him a peck on the lips.

"Really well, he loved the dog, thanks for that by the way." Barry wrapped his arms at Kara's waist.

"You're welcome," Kara hooked her arms around his neck, "How are you coping with this? Losing your mother and sister must be so hard."

"Yeah, but I will move on… in time, and I will get revenge for them." Barry looked lovingly at Kara.

"How? You lost your mother and sister? How can you move on from that?" Kara asked, generally confused.

"It's because I have you, and these days might be dark but you're my light, Kara Danvers or Kara Zor-El. You light up my day and my life." Kara teared up and kissed Barry lovingly and passionately.

"I think we should move this to my bed before Alex or anyone interrupts us." Kara said, breaking off the kiss.

"Yeah," Barry picked up Kara bridal style as he walked towards the bedroom and closed the door behind them. Their night was filled with screamed names and moans.

Kara woke up in bed alone, she would've thought that the night that she and Barry shared was a dream if there was no smell that's coming from her kitchen. She got up the bed and put on one of Barry's t-shirts, it was a Supergirl t-shirt, and walked towards the kitchen where she was greeted by an amazing sight of Barry making breakfast.

She walked up to him and hugged him from behind, which made the speedster surprised that she was awake.

"How did you sleep?" Barry asked her, turning off the stove and turning around to give her a kiss.

"It was short but I love it." Kara admitted, pulling away and she took a seat at the island. "What is our menu for today?"

"We have eggs, french toast, hams, pancakes, sausages, hash browns, and… BACON!" Barry said as he prepared each meal in front of a wide eyed Kara.

"You made all this? How long have you been awake?" Kara asked incredulously.

"I woke up an hour ago, it's one of the benefits of being a speedster." Barry also prepared a large portion of the food for himself and they ate in comfortable silence.

"So, when are we going to take down Wells?" Kara asked, breaking the silence.

"We need more evidence but I don't know where we can find any." Barry told his girlfriend.

"But we do have evidence, the future newspaper." Kara pointed out.

"We need an evidence that we can show to the police and the public." Barry sighed.

"Okay, so what do we do now? I mean we can't just stand around and do nothing." Kara asked, not wanting to give Wells a chance to ruin her happiness.

"We need to act normal and continue doing our work while searching for other heroes that can help us."

"Okay, I am going to work. See you later?" Kara asked, finishing up her breakfast.

"Yeah, I'll be there at lunch." Barry gave Kara a peck on the lips before she sped over to the bathroom and took a quick shower then went to their bedroom to put on some clothes.

"Well, see you later, Scarlet Speedster." Kara gave him a peck on the lips and flew away as Barry chuckled to himself.

_**Catco…** _

"Hey Kara," Winn greeted as he approached her, "Are you free later? I mean do you want to see a movie? Together?"

Winn still doesn't know that Barry woke up and that he's Kara's boyfriend, it always just slipped her mind to tell him.

"Um yeah, I'm free. Meet you at my apartment at six?" Kara asked, oblivious to the fact that Winn is asking her out on a date.

Winn was internally punching the air in joy, "Yeah, six sounds great. I'll pick you up by then."

"Sure,"

Kara walked over to her desk and placed Cat's latte at the table, she began to check the schedule of her boss. That's when she heard the tiny sound of elevator arriving on its floor.

"Kiera! Where's my latte?" Kara gave Cat her latte, "Cancel my 3:30, I won't need to go to therapy today, my mother canceled our lunch. Tell Toyman Junior to come to my office and bring his tiny toys, my computer is broken."

Kara nodded her head and walked towards Winn's desk.

"Cat needs you to fix something on her computer." Kara said to him.

"Sure. I'll get right to it." Winn said walking away with his tools.

Kara walked back to her desk and proceeded to cancel and replace Cat's schedule, answering phone calls and helping out other employees. The morning was peaceful in National City, there was only a few robberies but they were stopped by Barry. She was too consumed on her job while thinking of the events that happened last night, making her smile as she typed on her computer and she didn't notice a figure walking up to her with a knowing grin…

"Should I be scared that you are smiling to yourself and call uncle Zor?" Kal asked jokingly, stopping his tracks in front of Kara's desk.

"Clark!" Kara got up from her chair and hugged her cousin, "It's been too long, I'm still upset that Uncle Jonathan made you move over to Metropolis."

"So, why are you so happy now? Did your crush woke up from his coma yet?" Kal asked her.

"Yeah, he did. He woke up a few months ago and he's actually my boyfriend now." Kara said, bashfully. A blush creeping up her cheeks.

"So, you finally told him. Good for you." Kal patted his older cousin at the back.

"Keira!" Cat called out as Kal and Kara walked inside her office, "Who is this handsome young man and what is he doing in my building?"

"Ms. Grant this is Clark Kent. He's my cousin and he was just visiting." Kara explained.

"Aren't you the son of Jonathan and Martha Kent? The owners of Kent Co. ?" Cat asked the boy.

"Yes, ma'am." Clark replied simply.

"Can you be a dear and talk to your parents for me?" Cat asked with a sweet voice, making Kara raised her eyebrows at her boss.

"About?" Clark asked.

"About your farm of course, but now can you show yourself out, Mr. Kent? Me and Keira have some work to do."

"Okay, I'll talk to you some other time, Kara." Clark said as he showed himself out.

"Keira! Why didn't you tell me that you are related to the Kent's?!" Cat asked incredulously.

"It must've slipped my mind." Kara replied.

"Well, since you're here," Cat began as she walked over to her own desk, "Book me a table at the french restaurant near that little place called Noonan's. That'll be all." Cat made a 'shoo' gesture as Kara went back to her desk.

Kara booked her boss a table and the work hours at Catco came to a close.

_**Kara's Apartment…** _

"Hey Kara," Barry greeted but was ignored by Kara as she walked inside the apartment, "What did I do wrong?" He asked, confused.

"You said you'll come at lunch but you didn't." Kara said with a pout.

"I'm sorry, Captain Signh made me do a case at lunch, a pregnant woman was brutally chopped up with an axe." Barry half-lied to her.

Barry was partially telling the truth, he finished the case early but he had to go and pick up Alex to help him for a surprise at Christmas. They finished setting up the surprise when lunch time was over.

"Oh, well I can't stay for dinner. Winn asked me to go to the movies with him." Kara walked over to the bathroom.

"I think Winn thinks that you're single. Have you ever told him about our relationship?" Barry asked.

"Uh, it kept slipping my mind. I guess I have to tell him later." Kara said, while putting on some casual clothes.

"Yeah well, I think Winn likes you more than he probably should like a friend, he probably wants to kiss you or something," Barry pointed out.

"Winn? Likes me? The chance of that happening is Oliver smiling more than four minutes." Kara shrugged as there was a knock on the door.

"Should I get that or you?" Barry asked.

"I'll get it." Kara opened the door and saw Winn in a tuxedo, flowers in hand.

Barry suddenly appeared near them and said, "I'll just show myself out." Barry walked away.

"Isn't that Barry? The guy who was struck by lightning?" Winn asked as he pointed at Barry's retreating form.

"Is that for me?" Kara asked, ignoring the question and eyeing the flowers.

Winn just handed Kara some flowers and she smelled them, "They are wonderful, thanks."

"You look really beautiful by the way," Winn complimented her looks.

"Thanks," Kara replied with a small blush.

They go to the movies and watch Doctor Sleep, and halfway through the film, Winn sticks his arm around her, and when Kara jumps, he pulls her into a kiss…

Kara didn't know what she was thinking back then but she kissed him back. She actually liked the kiss but then she remembered Barry and pulled away, "I'm sorry, Winn but uh, I'm with Barry.""

"I think a part of you, wanted this to happen because you led me on, making me think that you were single," Winn accused her.

"No, I didn't mean that to happen. Telling you about Barry and I, it always just slipped my mind. I'm sorry Winn but I only see you as a friend." Kara got up from her seat, walked away and when she got into an abandoned alley, she flew towards her apartment.

Barry was waiting for Kara at her apartment. Sitting on the couch.

"Barry? Can I tell you something but please don't say anything until I finish explaining?" Kara asked with teary eyes.

Barry nodded and waited for her to speak.

"Winn-Me and Winn went to the movies, halfway through the movie, I jumped and he kissed me. I-I kissed back and I actually liked the kiss but I kissed back because I was caught off guard, not because I like him that way. I explained to him that I see him only as a friend and I'm afraid that I lost him as my friend and you as my boyfriend." Kara explained herself as she silently cried.

"Do you regret it?" Barry suddenly asked.

"Of course, I don't know what came over me but I regret it. You probably won't take me back." Kara said as she broke down,

"I told you so, you should've listened to me." Barry said as walked over to her and hugged her.

Kara leaned in to his chest and repeatedly muttered, "I'm sorry," until she fell asleep in his arms.

Barry waited for Kara to wake up and he said to her, "I-I don't know why I bother with you sometimes."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean just that. You're like Iris sometimes you're too stupid to see the obvious." Barry pointed out.

"I'm sorry, Barry. I truly am sorry." Kara hugged him lightly but enough that he can't escape her grip, not wanting him to go.

"You know what would make me feel better?" Barry asked suddenly.

"What?" Kara asked.

"I am petty and vindictive, Kara." Barry admitted, "I'd be happier if you let me kiss some random girl just so we're even,"

"No feelings? Just a meaningless kiss?" Kara skeptically asked.

"Well, there'd probably be feelings on her part." Barry replied.

"Nope, I want you all to myself." Kara hugged him and floated them over to the couch, where she snuggled with him.

Barry fell asleep and dreamed about a blonde toddler with emerald eyes just like his and puffy cheeks like Kara's.

Barry woke up with a start and he immediately looked for Kara but found that she was gone, he tried finding her around the apartment but he was unlucky.

Barry called Kara's phone but she didn't pick up, 'That's weird,' he thought to himself. Barry left the apartment and began to look for her.

"Flash! Miss me?!" A distorted voice asked from behind him.

Barry turned around and he saw the man in yellow…

"Are you searching for Mrs. Allen?! What about Don and Dawn?!" The man yellow yelled but Barry was confused until he heard his voice from behind him.

"Where are they, Thawne?! I swear to God, if you hurt them then I will kill you myself." Dream-Barry threatened the man in yellow.

"Oh, you kill me? That doesn't sound like good ol' Barry Allen." The man in yellow taunted.

"Enough chit chat, let's do this." Dream-Barry ran towards The man in yellow, passing through Barry in the process. As soon as Dream-Barry passed through Barry, he woke up with a jolt and saw that he was in the couch with him spooning Kara.

Barry got up and walked to the kitchen and splashed some water on his face.

"Are you okay?" Kara asked from behind him.

"No," Barry replied curtly.

"Wanna talk about it?" Kara walked over to him.

"Um, yeah." Barry hesitantly agreed as he sat on the couch, "I dreamt of a toddler that looked like you and then I had a dream of the man in yellow, the man who murdered my mom."

"What did he do? Did you dream of him killing your mother?" Kara asked as she rubbed his back.

"He mentioned someone named Don and Dawn. And a Mrs. Allen. I assume he meant Iris." Barry replied.

"You-you assumed he meant Iris?" Kara asked, stuttering and hurt but she managed to keep a straight face.

"Yeah, because there was a timeline where I was married to Iris, and I think he wants the timeline to correct itself." Barry explained.

"Well, what can we do? It's still pretty early and I'm not sleepy anymore." Kara asked, wanting to take his mind off things.

"Let's go fly somewhere where they're serving breakfast," Barry suggested.

"Ever been in the City of Love, Scarlet Speedster?" Kara asked with a challenging smile.

Barry shook his head no, and said, "Can I hold on to you while you fly us there? I don't feel like running across the ocean." Barry replied.

"Your treat if I fly us?" Kara asked with an innocent smile.

Barry looked into his wallet and said, "Sure."

Kara grinned mischievously then grabbed Barry as they flew off into the sunrise.


End file.
